


【朱白】朱龍祈雨(未完結)

by Alessa_Sapphirespace



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_Sapphirespace/pseuds/Alessa_Sapphirespace
Summary: 一個突如其來的腦洞圈地自萌，勿上升真人
Relationships: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一個突如其來的腦洞
> 
> 圈地自萌，勿上升真人

1.

雨季伊始的某個陰雨天，初中二年級的白雨，偶然遇見了一條朱紅色小龍。

放眼望去盡是一片灰色調的世界裡，那條泛著美麗光澤的朱紅色小龍分外醒目，在他每日上下學必經的河堤旁，穿梭雨絲間翻滾飛舞著，像極了在雨中踩水窪玩的傻孩子。

白雨停下腳步左右張望了下，發現其他人都面色如常地低頭趕路，似乎只有他能看見那條跟玉米蛇差不多大小的朱紅色小龍。

小龍轉了幾圈後，猛然發現白雨能看見自己，便小心翼翼地圍繞在他身周好奇打轉，轉了幾圈後慢慢靠近。

撐著透明傘的白雨，抬頭看著雨滴敲打在透明傘面上，看著小龍盤在傘上，隔著一層塑膠布眨著琥珀色的雙眼與自己對望。

白雨輕抖了下傘，紅色小龍騰身而起轉了一圈，又盤回傘面上望著他。

「不離開？那就跟我回家吧！」反正也不是沒養過寵物嘛。

回到家後，白雨匆匆對在廚房忙碌的媽媽說了句「我回來了。」便領著小龍徑直進了房間，

小龍雖然一直跟著白雨，在白雨對他說話時也會認真地聽，但當白雨想試著觸摸他時，他又縮了下身子往後退開。

「不讓碰啊？」看來小龍跟兒時家裡養的緬絪貓一樣，總是高傲地不讓除了媽媽以外的人碰，就連爸爸想摸牠一下，都會被一個華麗的轉身外加長尾一掃拒絕。白雨看著兩公尺外的小龍，不住失笑：「這麼高冷的嗎？」

小龍聞言，原地轉了幾圈，復又主動緩緩靠近白雨。

這回白雨不動了，就窩進椅子上盯著他，小龍猶猶豫豫地飛到他面前，眨著琥珀色大眼，白雨似乎能在他眼神中讀到「無辜」兩個字。

一人一龍對望十多秒後，白雨冷不防伸出雙手把小龍攬進懷裡，小龍這麼小隻，白雨不敢用大力氣，可猝不及防的小龍依然被他抱了住，嚇了跳後愣住幾秒才想起要抗拒，小小的爪子抓著白雨的衣袖扭動身體想逃。

「別怕別怕，我只是想跟你做朋友而已。」白雨輕聲哄著，手上力道輕了幾分。

原來小小的龍摸起來是冰涼涼的啊！原來那些細小的鱗片觸感竟是光滑的！原來小小的龍因為緊張而發出的「咻咻」驚喘聲能這麼可愛啊！

咬著下唇勾起有些調皮的笑，白雨安撫似的用手一下一下順著小龍的背脊輕撫，等紅色的小龍終於稍稍放鬆身子後，他才鬆開手放小龍自由，接著好奇問道：「欸，你有名字嗎？」

重獲自由的小龍在空中翻滾兩圈，望向白雨眨眨眼，輕晃了下腦袋。

「沒有？那我幫你起一個吧！」從前養的寵物都是媽媽給取的名字，白雨都不能有異議，現在終於擁有一只自己的小寵物，還能親自命名，白雨興奮得很：「叫…叫龍龍？小龍？還是…紅龍？呃，不好，想到了有點可怕的東西，還是別了…」

小龍看著白雨歪著腦袋思考，也跟著歪了歪腦袋安靜等待著。過了一會兒，白雨猛然一拍腿：「好啦！簡單點！你是朱紅色的小龍，那就叫朱小龍好了！」

我天！取名太難了，這輩子就只取這一次就好。

「朱小龍，從今天開始你就跟著哥混啦！」白雨拍拍自己瘦削的胸膛揚起小臉說道。

朱小龍看上去倒是不甚在意自己叫什麼名字，他在空中游了一會兒後，又緩緩貼到白雨身旁。

聽見白雨喚他的名字時，他便乖巧地抬頭望過去，一龍一人四目相對的剎那，白雨的心盈滿柔軟的暖意。

朱小龍是白雨人生中第一只專屬於他的寵物。

也是他此生最愛的一只。

「朱小龍，你需要睡覺嗎？」

是夜，白雨對著被自己「強抱」過一次後就開始往自己身上湊，現在更纏在自己前臂上不下來的小龍問道。

壓根沒注意自己看這條小龍的眼神有多麼寵溺。

他的小龍真的好可愛，小小只冰涼涼地，在悶熱又潮濕的梅雨季裡摸起來格外舒服。

小龍聽了白雨的問話，歪著腦袋像在思考，幾秒後輕點了點頭。

「那…」白雨本想讓朱小龍盤在自己身旁睡，但又怕自己睡相不好萬一一個翻身壓壞了他小龍幼小的身軀，該怎麼辦才好？「那我得給你找個窩。」

語畢，白雨環視房間一週，卻沒看見任何合適的物品，於是他開始考慮要不要偷偷去倉庫把以前給貓睡的窩拿進來給朱小龍。

見白雨喃喃自語地思考著，朱小龍突然湊近白雨胸口，討好似的輕蹭了蹭，白雨低頭與他四目相對，幾秒後笑了：「咋了？不敢自己睡啊？」

眨眨大眼，朱小龍雖沒點頭但白雨總覺得他看得懂朱小龍的意思：對。

「不行，你得自己睡，你的床在沙發上，我去給你弄個窩。」白雨說著，起身下床在衣櫃裡翻了半天，好不容易從上層櫃子裡扯出一條薄毯子。

沒想到一回頭，卻看見朱小龍可憐兮兮地在床尾盤成一小團，那雙抓著床單的小爪子看上去非常沒安全感。

見他這模樣，白雨突然覺得自己好像有點太狠心了，噘著嘴思考幾秒後，他把手中的毯子團成一個圈，然後走到床尾伸手把那團小東西抱進懷裡：「好啦好啦！讓你睡我旁邊，但如果我睡相太差壓到你，我可不負責喔！」

說是這麼說，白雨的睡相其實沒他本人想像的這麼差，隔天早上，白雨睜開眼的第一件事，就是找尋朱小龍的身影。

翻身看見他全鬚全尾地在自己身側那團薄毯裡安然沉睡著，這才放下心來。

嗯，睡著的小龍看上實在去乖得不行，也可愛得不行。

2.

雖然名字中有個雨字，但白雨卻很討厭下雨天，雨天又潮濕又令人煩躁，平時活潑好動的他每年到了雨季都一反常態，能不出門就不出門。直到遇見朱小龍，他對雨天的觀感才逐漸好轉。

雨季的三個月裡，朱小龍24小時都在白雨身邊悠晃，跟著他去暑期補習班，跟著他與朋友見面玩鬧，跟著他參加開學典禮，跟著他在學校坐滿八小時。跟著他打球、打遊戲、複習、吃飯、洗澡、睡覺。反正沒其他人看得見朱小龍，白雨也就任他跟著。

對於朱小龍，白雨每天都有新發現。

他發現朱小龍是個小吃貨，餵他什麼他都吃，還很喜歡吃甜食，特別是某間高貴很貴的甜點店裡的招牌草莓奶油蛋糕，只要白雨買，朱小龍都會顯得很開心，甚至將盤子上的奶油舔得乾乾淨淨、一點不剩。

他還發現朱小龍喜歡聽音樂，有時他戴著耳機聽歌寫模擬試題，朱小龍便會繞在他脖子上，貼著他的臉聽耳機裡流洩而出的音樂。後來白雨為了朱小龍買了個藍牙喇叭，一左一右放在書桌上播音樂，但朱小龍依然喜歡繞在他脖子上聽。

白雨還發現朱小龍很喜歡玩水，跟自己一起洗澡時總興奮得像只傻狗狗，不停在花灑下穿梭飛舞，玩得不亦樂乎。偶爾白雨心血來潮泡個澡，朱小龍也會跟著在浴缸裡泡著玩，不過白雨後來盡量不泡澡，因為朱小龍常常泡到有點暈，回到房裡後都會軟綿綿地縮進薄毯裡，叫他也不回應。

由於白雨是在河堤邊遇見朱小龍的，所以每天放學後，他都會特地在河堤邊多停留一會兒，也會在週末帶朱小龍去河堤邊玩耍。

雨季末的某個週六，白雨照慣例撐起那把透明傘，領著朱小龍到河堤邊散步。

雨不大，淅淅瀝瀝下個不停，一開始朱小龍還繞在白雨脖子上聽著耳機流洩出的音樂發呆。

但靠近河堤後，朱小龍如往常般瞬間來了精神，歡快的游出去一段距離，回身盤旋兩圈貌似焦急地等待白雨慢悠悠走近，接著才又「咻――」地朝河堤飛去。

白雨懶得走台階，踩著濕漉漉的青草坡半滑半走下去，欣賞那道朱紅色的彩帶在雨中靈活優雅地舞動。朱小龍轉了幾圈後一頭栽進水裡，半晌又翻出水面帶起小小的水花，穿梭雨絲間翻滾悠游，為這個灰暗的世界添了一抹鮮明美好的色彩。

而這種美好，只有我才看得見。

眼神緊緊跟著小龍飛舞的身影移動，白雨臉上掛著傻氣的微笑。他的朱小龍，是全世界最可愛也最漂亮的小東西。

這時候的白雨還未曾想過離別這件事，因此幾天後的早晨，雨季結束，剛從睡夢中轉醒的白雨看著身旁空盪盪的那團薄毯時，還以為朱小龍只是偷偷跑出去玩了。

等他將河堤、學校、球場、圖書館全跑了一趟卻都沒找著他的朱小龍後，他才終於發現自己的小龍似乎跟著雨雲消失無蹤了。

14歲的白雨，人生中第一次感受到何謂撕心裂肺的不捨與疼痛。

但就算他哭著問遍了家裡所有人，語無倫次地解釋與描述那條只有他看得見的紅色小龍，仍舊一無所獲。沒人知道白雨在說什麼，沒人見過什麼紅色的小龍。白雨媽媽到最後甚至跟著哭了出來，抱著哭得抽抽噎噎的白雨連聲道：「白菜心兒，你別嚇媽媽啊！」

白雨爸爸滿心擔憂的與姐姐討論著要帶他去給醫生瞧瞧，人好好的怎麼會突然就犯了癔症呢？

但在一旁靜默著思考很久的姐姐阻止了爸爸，他拉著哭到有點恍惚的白雨，關在房間裡聊了一個多小時。

從房裡出來後，白雨終於願意乖乖吃晚飯，並保證明天會正常去學校上課，也終於不再提起那只除了白雨外，沒人能證明他存在過的朱小龍。

「白菜心兒，媽媽明天放學後買你最喜歡吃的草莓奶油蛋糕給你當點心，好嗎？」媽媽在白雨身旁又是添飯又是盛湯，關心地摸著他的頭溫柔說道：「你就別想其他的事，好好唸書，嗯？」

眼神依然充滿失落的白雨無精打采地應了聲，草莓奶油蛋糕不是他的最愛，是朱小龍的。白雨想著，鼻子一酸眼眶又紅了，怕媽媽看見的他低下頭匆匆吃著飯，小半碗下肚，湯喝了幾口便說飽了累了要回房洗澡睡覺了。

媽媽跟姐姐交換一個擔心的眼神，卻又無可奈何，便也只能由著他。

晚上，白雨抱著朱小龍的「床」，心裡揣著一個小小的期盼迷迷糊糊地進入夢鄉。

姐姐說，他是在雨季遇見朱小龍的，沒準等到來年的雨季，他的小龍就會回來了。

一年而已，白雨能等。

他不知道姐姐其實只是為了安撫自己才這麼說，白雨的姐姐根本沒把握，來年雨季，那條只有白雨看得見的小龍究竟會不會再出現。姐姐只是單純地想著，也許過了一年，白雨會把這件事淡忘了，屆時就沒事了。

然而，姐姐完全低估了白雨對朱小龍的執著。

他不知道時間未曾帶走白雨腦海中任何一分與朱小龍相關的記憶，每一次經過河堤，白雨都會認真找尋那抹輕盈翻飛的朱紅色身影，可惜每一次，都以失望告終。

他的朱小龍，始終沒有出現在他殷殷期盼的目光中。

3.

時間過得很快，轉眼一年過去，白雨初中畢業。

拿著畢業證書離開學校的白雨，婉拒了同學們慶祝畢業的聚會邀請，帶著早上媽媽塞給他的透明雨傘慢騰騰晃到河堤邊。

雨季又將開始，他還在等待他的朱小龍回來。

他一個人在河堤邊坐了許久，坐到日頭落下，路燈亮起。

夏日的夜總是來得遲，雨季卻很準時。

白雨看見遠方閃過幾道閃電，緊接著響起轟隆雷聲，他趕緊起身拍拍屁股上的草屑，此時，天空已開始落下點點雨滴。白雨轉頭望著細碎漣漪不斷的小河河面，目光焦急地左右梭巡著，看了很久，依然沒有朱小龍的蹤影。

站在路燈下，白雨垂下肩抬頭望著墨藍色的天空與絲絲雨線，直到身上的白襯衫濕透，他才垂下頭嘆口氣，撐開傘向前走。

他開始絕望的想，朱小龍也許不會像姐姐說的那樣，在雨季回到自己身邊了。抬手抹掉臉上不知是雨還是淚的水，白雨低著頭走得很緩慢。

然而下一瞬，落空期待的他猝不及防地被一個大驚喜迎面撞上。

那抹小小的朱紅色身影飛速衝進他懷裡，被撞得退了兩步的白雨，回神後立刻丟下傘，雙手小心翼翼的抱住緊緊抓著自己襯衫前襟的朱紅色小龍。

「小笨蛋，你怎麼這麼晚才回來？不會笨到迷路了吧？」明明是在笑，白雨卻淚流滿面。

而懷裡的朱小龍更是彷彿恨不得能與白雨融為一體似的，死命往他身上蹭。白雨甚至懷疑朱小龍是不是跟自己一樣哭得像個傻瓜。

幸好下著雨的傍晚，昏暗的河堤邊沒半個人，否則白雨一個人在雨裡又哭又笑，很可能被當成瘋子。

這天過後，姐姐無論說什麼，白雨都會奉為圭臬，全因承姐姐吉言，他的朱小龍真的在雨季回到自己身邊了。可喜可賀！可口可樂！

也許是預期朱小龍會在雨季結束後再次消失，白雨這個暑假反常地不愛跟好友們出門玩，除了暑期補習班不得不去以外，白雨幾乎每天都躲在房間裡，偶爾出門也多是去河堤邊散步，無論晴雨。

當暴雨來臨不想出門時，白雨會推開陽台的門，把椅子移到陽台旁，邊看著在雨中玩耍的朱小龍，邊跟他說即將升上高中的期待與不安。

朱小龍不能說話，但白雨卻總能讀懂朱小龍的眼神與動作，或關心、或擔憂、或幸災樂禍、或心疼傷心。還有很多時候――不是白雨自我感覺良好――他能從朱小龍的眼神中感受到滿滿的喜歡與眷戀。

如同自己對朱小龍的信任與依賴。

很微妙的心情，但白雨不覺得有什麼不好。他的朱小龍是他一個人的秘密；只有自己能看見朱小龍，也表示自己是朱小龍與這世界的唯一連結。

每每思及此，白雨都會有種莫名的滿足與喜悅。

望著聽見自己的煩惱而湊近，卻因為一身濕而不敢像平時那樣蹭到身上來的朱小龍，白雨心頭一陣暖。扯過早就準備在一旁的毛巾，白雨朝可愛的小龍招招手，接著溫柔地包裹住埋進鬆軟乾毛巾懷抱的朱小龍，輕輕按乾他身上的水珠。

待身上變得乾爽後，朱小龍立刻鑽到白雨懷裡，揚著腦袋眨眨琥珀色大眼，看了幾秒後，他慢慢靠近白雨的臉，閉上眼蹭了下白雨的鼻子，像在安撫他的心情。

這個可愛的小動作不知道是從哪學來的，頃刻便將白雨的所有煩惱蹭到九霄雲外去，他不住紅著臉笑了出來，也用鼻子輕蹭了朱小龍一下。

幸好，全世界只有自己看得見朱小龍，這麼好又這麼可愛的小龍，他才不要跟別人分享勒。

4.

開學後，白宇忙碌起來，認識新朋友、熟悉新環境、還得適應高中強度提升的課業內容，饒是活潑外向，且在暑假依然認真預習的白雨，都覺得有點吃不消。

不過好在他身旁有朱小龍陪著，一切的不適應都能撐過去。

只是高中的上下學路線不會經過河堤，去年開學後還能帶著朱小龍到河堤邊玩耍，今年怕是比較困難。

白雨為此認真的向朱小龍道歉，然而朱小龍卻似乎不太在意，白雨不知道的是，雖然他愛玩水，但身處何地對朱小龍而言並不特別重要，重要的是，有白雨在自己身旁。

開學兩週後，性格好又仗義，因而在人際方面一向如魚得水的白雨，很快便與班上同學熟悉起來，即使雨季裡天氣總是陰雨綿綿，大夥兒還是風雨無阻地安排課後聚會，或到商場咖啡館吃點心、看電影，或到遊樂場瘋玩、打遊戲，在短暫的青春年華裡用力唸書學習也用力釋放精力。

白雨剛與大家變得熟識，不想總是拒絕同學邀約，便也經常跟著去。反正朱小龍都會跟在他旁邊，空出時間去玩玩也無妨。

但白雨與同學一起時無法和朱小龍說話，也不敢太過明顯跟朱小龍互動，於是一次、兩次後，朱小龍開始覺得自己備受冷落。

這天，白雨與同學相約吃飯，約莫八點左右回到家，與爸媽和姐姐在客廳看了會兒節目，小聊了一下，便回房洗澡睡覺。

期間白雨有注意到，朱小龍雖然跟在旁邊，卻始終與自己保持一段距離。礙於有其他人在，他也不能問朱小龍發生什麼事。

一直憋到進了房間，白雨才輕聲問道：「朱小龍，你今天心情不好嗎？」

朱小龍沒理他，徑直窩進薄毯團中，小腦袋搭在薄毯團邊緣，眼神好像透著點哀傷。

白雨捨不得他的小龍不開心，便坐到薄毯旁伸出手指輕揉揉朱小龍的頭：「我的小龍啊，你到底怎麼了？」

本來打定主意不想理白雨的朱小龍，眼神無意間掃過牆上月曆，猛然立起身子抬起頭。

雨季，大約再過兩天就會結束了。

「咋了？終於願意理我啦？」輕摸摸突然鑽進自己懷裡的朱小龍，白雨笑著問道：「小龍，你該不會是吃醋了吧？因為我都跟新朋友玩不理你？」

本來只是一句隨口的玩笑，沒想到朱小龍聞言卻僵了一下，接著眨眨眼開始掉眼淚。

這是白雨第一次看見朱小龍落淚，手忙腳亂的抽了紙想幫他擦去眼淚，又怕自己粗手粗腳弄痛他而無從下手。

「小、小龍乖，別哭啊！別哭！」白雨雙手捧著朱小龍的小腦袋，學著他之前的動作，用鼻子輕蹭了幾下朱小龍的臉，試圖安撫他的情緒。「我、我最喜歡你了，不要那些新同學了，小龍乖乖，別哭啊！」

可惜朱小龍好像被打開了什麼開關，眼淚停不下來直掉，哄都哄不好。

白雨手足無措地環顧了房間一圈，找不到能平穩朱小龍情緒的東西，最後，他不知道哪來的靈感，忽然低下頭吻了朱小龍一下，那是一個很輕很輕的吻，卻讓朱小龍立刻停住眼淚。

他瞪大本就圓滾滾的濕潤大眼，接著後退了點，盯著白雨自然紅潤的雙唇發呆。

白雨見他終於不哭了，這才鬆了口氣，習慣性的舔了下嘴唇後嘻嘻笑著：「你別擔心，你跟我那些同學不一樣，我最喜歡你了。」

朱小龍也不知道到底有沒有聽懂白雨的安慰，只是試探性的將兩只小爪子搭上白雨的臉，然後學著白雨的動作輕碰了下他形狀好看的唇。

這下換白雨愣住了，他總覺得…朱小龍剛才的神態給他的感覺不像一只小動物(朱小龍：我本來就不只是小動物)，反而有點像人…

不過這件小事很快就被白雨忘記了，因為他抱著黏在身上不下來的朱小龍說了半會兒話後，也終於想起雨季即將結束這件事。

原來他的小龍是因為這個才難過的？白雨雖然誤會了朱小龍悲傷的主因，不過也不能說完全猜錯。

想到這茬後，白雨不捨地輕輕摸著朱小龍光滑冰涼的身子，用下巴蹭了蹭朱小龍的小腦袋：「小龍，明年雨季來臨時，我也會去河堤邊等你，記得要快點回來喔！」

朱小龍纏在白雨脖子上，貼著白雨的臉點了點頭，白雨感覺頸邊有溫熱的液體滑落，然而這回他不阻止朱小龍哭了，因為他自己也忍不住紅了眼眶。

連著幾天，白雨都以家裡有事推掉同學們的邀約，一回家就直奔房間，抱著朱小龍不放，也沒什麼特別要做的事，就膩在一起發發呆也覺得很開心。

他還沒能真正學會珍惜，卻清楚知道自己無法再承受更多失去。能忍受等待的最低底限，只有這個雨季結束到下個雨季來臨前。

「小龍，記得雨季來了以後，你要快點來找我喔！」白雨這幾天已經念叨這句叮嚀上萬次了，他總是擔心朱小龍不來找自己或是忘記約定：「我會在雨季前的每個傍晚都繞到河堤邊去的，看見我一定要快點來找我唷！」

盤在他腿上的朱小龍點點頭，雙眼中透著嚴肅與謹慎，讓白雨不安的心稍稍安定了些。

他的小龍不會爽約的，白雨相信。

幾天後的早晨，連續幾天都睡得不太安穩的白雨很早就醒了，意識一恢復清明，他第一時間支起身子查看朱小龍的窩。預料之中，除了一團薄毯外，空空如也。

窗外陽光明媚萬里無雲，只有白雨的世界在下雨。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5.

時光荏苒，一年不如想像中的長，但也不如預期的短。

也許是知道朱小龍確實只有在雨季才會出現，白雨不再像前一年那樣，時不時就跑到河堤邊去傻等。

在習慣了課業強度以後，白雨發現高中生活比初中更加繽紛也更多采多姿。

特別是高一下學期，適逢春暖花開萬物復甦的美好時節，校園裡總是縈繞著若有似無的曖昧氛圍，勾引著情竇初開的學生們一個個前仆後繼奔向愛情的懷抱，就連白雨也不能倖免。

花了三個月的時間，又是早餐又是小禮物地噓寒問暖，白雨終於在今年雨季來臨前夕，追到了他們這屆的校花游明明。

游明明生得標緻、身材勻稱，課業雖不算特別拔尖倒也排得進學年百名之內，處事圓融八面玲瓏，加上聲音與他的笑容一樣甜美可愛，逗得一票蠢情男孩神魂顛倒，在他們眼中，游明明簡直就是女神般的存在。

然而事實上，白雨對游明明的性格、喜好、人品等等並不十分了解，只不過是某次跟朋友開玩笑時隨口說了句「校花？很難嗎？雨哥我肯定能追到手」，接著在一群損友的起鬨與打賭下，年少輕狂尚不知情感重量的白雨，莫名其妙開始了這趟追愛旅程。

過程中，白雨也曾困惑地問自己：我到底在幹啥？

但每次游明明對他的示好給了正面回應時，身邊朋友們欽佩豔羨的目光，又總是讓頭號蠢情男孩白小雨感到莫大的滿足，於是他對游明明的追求也就這麼糊裡糊塗的持續下去了。

白雨當然有自信自己能追到手啊，只是追到以後要怎麼辦，他還真是沒想法，既然沒想法那就先不想，白雨一貫樂天地將這件事拋於腦後，誰知道，愛情來得太快就像龍捲風，在期中考結束當天，游明明突然答應與白雨交往，白雨聽見他的話後當場愣住，半晌說不出話來。

他瞪圓雙眼嘴巴微張的呆萌反應看在游明明眼裡，還以為是自己答應交往一事讓他開心到瞬間當機，心底兀自得意了一下。殊不知白雨之所以當機是因為他完全沒想到游明明會在眾目睽睽下答應，一時之間方寸大亂，原本就沒想法的白雨，這下更是找不到台階下了。

其實，在白雨剛開始熱切追游明明時，游明明根本不拿他當回事，追自己的帥哥多了去了，白雨充其量也不過是裡頭比較帥的一個而已。但後來，游明明從幾個要好的女同學那裡聽說，白雨風趣不做作的個性在女孩子間特別受歡迎，各方各面也比同屆男孩們出眾，游明明這才願意正眼看看總掛著傻氣笑容每天不重樣地給自己送早餐的白雨。

沒想到仔細注意後，他發現清秀帥氣的白雨不僅僅只有外在吸引人，熱心熱情的性格與偶爾流露的細膩心思融合成獨特的人格特質，彷彿一個重力場，能讓所有靠近他的人都不自覺地被牽引進他的魅力磁場中。

對游明明來說，選擇對象必須要選配得上自己且有加分效果的人，白雨明顯有成為風雲人物的特質，在那一票要嘛各方各面都普通得要命，要嘛長得好看情商低的追求者中，白雨確實是最佳選擇。

於是游明明特意在期中考結束當天，挑了人潮眾多的校門口答應了白雨的追求。

這齣高校女神終於點頭接受帥氣騎士深情求愛的俗爛戲碼在大庭廣眾下轟動上演，作為主要演員，白雨震驚完也只能順著劇本演下去了。

誰讓自己確實是追了人家三個月呢？

「不作死就不會死」15歲的白雨身體力行的感受到這句話的真諦了。

隔天，當初起鬨要他追校花的幾個死黨用既羨慕又嫉妒的表情圍在他座位旁，陰陽怪氣的恭喜他、調侃他，但白雨只是笑著懟回去，內心卻沒多大波動。

他甚至更在乎上次賭他追不到的傢伙到底押了多少錢，至於突然多出來的女朋友，白雨打算順其自然。

等船到了橋頭，自然就會直了…吧？

就算白雨並非出於真心追求游明明，可眼下兩人是情侶已經成了事實，既然如此，固定流程就還是要走一下的，首先，第一件事當然就是約會。

只不過，約會這件事對白雨來說有點頭痛。

游明明特別喜歡逛百貨公司，也喜歡吃些貴得要命的甜點，假日更是總想看電影、看展覽，然而白雨對那些英雄類的爽片與將卡通角色大圖輸出貼在珍珠板上供人拍照的展覽，實在不怎麼感興趣，不過為了當個稱職的好男友，也只能勉為其難乖乖配合。

看著荷包裡的零用錢迅速減少，白雨偶爾會感覺有些心疼。唯有在游明明甜笑著勾住他的手撒嬌時，他的心情會稍稍平復點。

男、男子漢為了可愛的女朋友花錢算什麼嘛！大不了少跟死黨出去吃大餐啊！內心的小小白雨挺起單薄的胸膛氣勢恢弘的吶喊著。

然而，一個月過去，每一天的閒暇時間幾乎都被游明明佔滿的白雨，開始疲於應付這些約會行程，甚至經常回到家洗完澡後，頭才沾枕便瞬間沉入黑甜鄉。

半夢半醒間，白雨不住想道：要是早知道談戀愛這麼累人這麼麻煩，我還寧願先單著呢。

6.

白雨第一次邀請游明明到家裡玩，是在一個父母與姐姐都不在家的週六上午，恰巧，也是今年雨季開始的那天。今年的雨季稍稍提早了，白雨是一直到外頭滴滴答答下起雨來，才後知後覺的想起朱小龍。

猛地轉頭望向雨勢逐漸增大的窗外，白雨心下開始有些著急。

他沒去接朱小龍，那個小笨蛋不曉得知不知道回家的路。

就在白雨正準備開口停止今日的約會行程時，突然，那道熟悉的朱紅色閃入視線中。等不到白雨的朱小龍竟然順利憑著記憶自己回家了。

白雨看見朱小龍時很是驚喜，但想到自己竟然失約又不禁愧疚滿滿，偏偏游明明在他不能表現出來，簡直急死他了。

朱小龍從開了條縫的落地窗鑽進房裡，看見游明明後頓了下，轉了兩圈，又默默退回到陽台去。

外頭的雨斷斷續續，原本和游明明靠在一起用筆電看電影的白雨，現在卻完全沒心思繼續看了。他總不住望向窗外的朱小龍，雖然知道朱小龍不怕冷也喜歡雨，但看著他小小的身子縮在裝飾吊燈上隨風輕晃，白雨還是有點心疼。

好容易捱到電影播完，游明明還想跟他聊結局，誰知道白雨壓根沒興趣管那部電影的結局究竟是好是壞，像在趕行程似的，跑到廚房從冰箱裡拿出兩人回家路上買的甜點――四吋大的草莓奶油蛋糕――草草切了一塊遞過去。

接過蛋糕，游明明瞇起大眼直盯著白雨：「這麼大一塊蛋糕你就切這麼小片給我啊？」

「我…」舔了舔唇，白雨邊把剩下的蛋糕又放回盒子裡邊辯解道：「那不是你之前說要減肥不能吃太多嗎？我是為了你好。」

「怎麼你看我哪裡胖了嗎？」站起身攏了下幾乎沒贅肉的腰，游明明嘟起嘴不滿問道。

頭疼地抓抓頭髮，白雨趕緊堆起笑湊過去討好的抱了抱游明明：「沒有啊！你的身材可是女神級的，誰說胖了？我這不是擔心你在忌口嗎？嗯？」

白雨本來就擅長撒嬌哄人，平常不小心惹媽媽或姐姐生氣，只要他低下頭乖順地眨眨眼說幾句好聽話，總能順利逃過一劫。幸好游明明也吃這套，白雨拉著他的手輕輕晃了幾下，再多加兩、三句讚美，沒一會兒就哄得他心花怒放，笑咪咪低頭吃蛋糕。

可惜游明明開心沒多久，白雨就以想獨自溫習功課為由下了逐客令，這下游明明真的火大了。

他原以為白雨都約自己到家裡玩了，好歹也該順理成章的來點不過審的親密小嘗試吧！兩人交往至今也幾個月了，除了偶爾的擁抱與親吻外，再沒有更多的親密接觸了。

這讓自認魅力十足的游明明感到非常挫敗，他認為所有男性都應該對自己醉心傾慕，為自己神魂顛倒才對，偏偏身為自己男友的白雨卻總點到為止。

白雨你到底行不行啊？

還努力維持著幾分矜持與形象的游明明，差點就脫口這句質問。

然而白雨面對游明明的怒火卻一臉無辜，理直氣壯的說：「課業終究比愛情重要，明年就要高考了，我們要認真努力考上好學校，將來才能學以致用貢獻於社會。」

一番話說得正氣凜然、義正嚴詞，只差沒高舉拳頭、昂首遠望了。

游明明呆了兩秒，被他給氣笑了，咬牙扯過掛了一大堆娃娃的粉色背包丟下一句：「那好，你就好好唸你的書去吧！乖寶寶！」接著便氣呼呼的開門離去。

聽見自家大門被氣勢磅礡的「碰――」一聲關上，驚跳了下的白雨不住慶幸今天爸媽跟姐姐都不在家，否則自己肯定要被逮住訊問到半夜。

談戀愛怎麼這麼煩啊？心情多少受到游明明怒氣影響的白雨，嘆了口氣走進浴室拿了條乾毛巾，到陽台邊去喚朱小龍。

誰知道朱小龍對他的叫喚卻不為所動，僅回頭瞄了他一眼，便又轉過頭繼續望著外頭連綿不絕的雨發呆。

白雨猜朱小龍是因為自己沒去接他而生氣，忙耐著性子哄他，除了道歉，更再三保證往後他不會再失約了，好說歹說半天，朱小龍依然充耳不聞，最後白雨乾脆將落地窗一把推開，一步上前用毛巾罩住朱小龍，把他硬抱進懷裡，接著回房立刻關上落地窗，鎖好。

以免他的朱小龍氣極了離家出走。

不過白雨多慮了，朱小龍只是生氣，卻沒曾想過離開他，畢竟他們也只有這短短三個多月的雨季能相會了。思及此，朱小龍掙扎了兩下就不動了。

白雨動作輕柔的把他身子擦乾後，將他攏到胸口，用手指輕揉揉朱小龍的腦袋。又伸手摸了摸他的下巴，白雨在上個雨季時就發現原來不只狗狗貓咪喜歡被rua，小小的龍也喜歡。

「小龍，不生氣了吧？」本來閉著眼仰著腦袋享受白雨溫柔撫摸的朱小龍，聞言，立刻又轉頭飛開一段距離。

「呦，還沒氣消呢！你這個小東西！」嘴巴上這麼唸著，白雨卻打開了裝蛋糕的盒子。因為不確定雨季到來的時間，所以白雨這陣子幾乎每天都會買一小顆草莓奶油蛋糕回來，雨季沒來他就給媽媽或姐姐吃，順便賣個乖。若然雨季來了，朱小龍就有得吃了。

所以剛才他才會只切一小片給游明明，畢竟蛋糕不是為他買的。

「別氣了，過來吃蛋糕。」白雨伸出手順著朱小龍的背摸了一下，然後勾著他的小爪子語氣浮誇地哄著：「是你最喜歡的草莓蛋糕喔！剛剛差點就讓明明吃光了，我好不容易才留下這一塊的。」

歪頭猶豫幾秒後，朱小龍用小爪子輕撓了白雨手背一下權當懲罰，然後立刻歡快地纏上白雨端著蛋糕的左手，迫不及待地伸出舌頭舔了口草莓上的奶油。

香甜中帶點微酸。

白雨燦笑著看他的小龍小口小口慢條斯理地吃著蛋糕，雖是龍的形體，動作姿態卻優雅得不像話。

「欸，小龍，你剛剛有看見明明吧？他是我們學校的校花欸！是不是很漂亮？」青春期的少男總是會不住炫耀自己的另一半，特別是另一半長得不錯時，會讓他們心裡產生莫名的優越感。

然而朱小龍聞言依舊無動於衷地專心吃蛋糕，身周寫滿：忙碌，勿cue。

「說起來，小龍，你是男生還是女生啊？」本就不期待朱小龍給任何回應的白雨，突發奇想問道，邊問手還邊流氓似的順著朱小龍的身體向尾巴處摸去，朱小龍瞬間繃緊身子向後飛開一大段距離，幾乎貼到牆上去。

「對不起對不起！我不是故意佔你便宜的！」被朱小龍過大的反應嚇一跳的白雨，趕忙舉起雙手道歉。他忘記他的小龍很聰明有靈性，不像其他寵物那樣能任人擺佈，自己隨意查看他的雌雄這件事確實很失禮。

「那啥…小龍，你能變成人嗎？如、如果可以那就能知道性別了，哈哈。」抓抓臉頰，白雨試圖緩和氣氛笑著問道，順便好奇一下：「我聽說你們這種小妖精修煉過後都能變成人，你可以嗎？」

朱小龍還貼在牆上，小小的胸腔微微起伏，像是還沒從驚嚇中回神。等他理解了白雨的問題後，輕搖了搖頭。也不知道怎麼跟白雨分辯自己並不是小妖精。

「不能啊？小龍你修為不夠是吧？」呵呵兩聲調侃道，白雨黑白分明的雙眼轉了一圈，又自顧自開玩笑道：「還是你也需要吸什麼精氣才能增進修為？很多書裡不是都這麼寫的嗎？什麼採陰補陽什麼雙修…」

你看的都是些什麼不三不四的書啊？

朱小龍心下腹誹著，不理還在自顧自猜測的白雨，在牆邊翻了兩圈後又回到桌邊吃他的蛋糕，還剩下一點點不能浪費了。羞惱歸羞惱，白雨成天在他耳邊念叨的話倒是沒忘記。

見朱小龍又回來繼續吃蛋糕，暫時不敢上手摸他的白雨便撐著下巴笑眼彎彎的看著，看著看著，總覺得這陣子的煩擾與疲憊頃刻消失泰半。

朱小龍真是解救他壞心情的良藥啊。

隔天是週日，朱小龍如常與白雨形影不離，只有在白雨不甘不願地打電話給游明明討饒時又跑到陽台看雨，白雨掛上電話後，到陽台撈回朱小龍，捧在懷裡rua了好一陣，他的心口的煩悶與壞心情才終於得到一絲緩解。

翌日，朱小龍跟著白雨上學去，讓白雨心情出奇的好，放學後陪游明明去逛街時也難得地笑容滿面，游明明當他是為了討好自己，想想，自己也不好表現得太任性，於是便在走出服飾店時突然勾住白雨的脖子掂起腳親了他一下。

白雨嚇了跳，表面上依舊波瀾不驚的笑了笑，一手被游明明挽住動彈不得，只好用空的那隻手把本來繞在自己脖子上，被游明明嚇到飛開一段距離的朱小龍勾回來。

朱小龍改為纏在白雨手臂上，但小小的腦袋耷拉著，似乎不太開心。白雨只當他是被嚇到了，也沒太上心。

沒想到兩天後，朱小龍開始不願意跟著他去學校了。

白雨好說歹說勸了半天，他依然堅持要待在家裡，最後乾脆窩進薄毯團裡埋著頭裝死。

哄到最後眼看快遲到了，失去耐心的白雨指著朱小龍壓低聲音氣呼呼地說：「我媽總說我青春期叛逆，我看你才是青春期叛逆的那個！不來就拉倒！」

話說得瀟灑，但放學後，擔心了一整天的白雨還是傳了則訊息跟游明明說自己有事沒辦法陪他去喝咖啡，接著急沖沖地趕回家去，連傘都忘在教室。

回到家，渾身濕透的白雨把書包往客廳沙發一扔就直奔進房裡，卻沒在薄毯團裡看見他的小龍。

瞪著薄毯愣了三秒，白雨又衝出去把他家裡裡裡外外看了一遍，依然沒有朱小龍的身影。

「不會吧…小龍…」我的小龍難道提前消失了？雨季明明還沒結束啊！

不知不覺淚流滿面的白雨，在媽媽丟下鍋鏟衝過來抱住濕淋淋的他後才回過神。

「媽，你有沒有看見我的…」白雨怔怔地開口，然而媽媽只是顫抖著緊緊抱住白雨，不停說：「白菜心兒不哭，沒事沒事…」

以為白雨的病又犯了的媽媽，除了小心地拍著他的背哄著以外，別無他法。

但一會兒後，白雨突然抹掉臉上的眼淚，掙開媽媽的懷抱道：「媽，我沒事、沒事了，你、你繼續做飯，我先回房放書包。」

「小白菜…」媽媽還牢牢抓著白雨的手不放，白雨見狀，知道自己真的讓媽媽擔心了，愧疚地抱了媽媽一下，然後笑著撒嬌道：「媽，你今天做西紅柿炒雞蛋嗎？我想吃。」

見白雨恢復正常，媽媽也趕緊抹掉頰上的淚水連聲應好：「好好好，那你先去把濕衣服換下來，媽媽這就去做，嗯？」

白雨乖巧點頭，親了媽媽臉頰一下便抓了書包回房去。

等門一關上，白雨的臉立馬垮了下來。

剛剛他四處都檢查過了，就是忘了檢查他房間的陽臺，在他嚇得半死哭唧唧時，朱小龍一身濕地從房間門口好奇地探頭看他，與他四目相接後又立刻縮回房裡。

小壞蛋！

「朱小龍，你今天給我把話說清楚！」顧不上頭髮還在滴水，白雨對著盤在床邊櫃上的同樣濕淋淋的朱小龍低聲說道：「幹嘛不跟我一起去上學？你自己在家好玩嗎？還跟我玩捉迷藏是吧？」

奈何無法說話的朱小龍，見白雨雙眼通紅頰上還掛著淚水，只能眨著無辜的大眼不知所措，垂著腦袋像在反省又像難過。

看見朱小龍委委屈屈的模樣，白雨本就是因為擔心才生出的氣消散大半，嘆口氣進了浴室扯兩條乾毛巾出來，一條兜上腦袋草草搓了兩下便掛著了，另一條則用雙手攤開對著朱小龍。

朱小龍心領神會的飛近白雨，乖巧的讓他把自己的身子擦乾。

其實朱小龍今天在家裡呆了一下就飛出去玩水，頂著雨順著小河往山裡去。直到白雨的放學時間接近，他才回來家裡。本來就是賭氣才不跟著白雨上學的，稍稍冷靜後他有點後悔了。

能相處的時間是過一天少一天的，賭氣只會浪費珍貴的光陰，不划算。

朱小龍蹭到白雨胸口去，沒想到白雨居然輕推開他。

看見他琥珀色的眸子露出不可置信的受傷眼神後，白雨趕緊解釋道：「我身上是濕的，我才把你擦乾你又湊過來，等會兒又濕了。我得先去換身衣服，順便洗個澡。」

說著，白雨從衣櫃拿了套乾淨的居家服朝浴室走去，朱小龍迅速跟了進去，繞在花灑上小爪子抓著花灑頭不放，深怕白雨又用不想弄濕他的身子為由趕他出去。

白雨見狀不住笑了出來，也懶得多說，關上門洗澡。

邊洗，白雨邊對在他旁邊追著泡泡玩的朱小龍說道：「唉，你如果是人類就好了，這樣就能跟你溝通，能知道你為什麼不開心，為什麼而開心，也能帶你到處去玩了。」

聞言，朱小龍放棄追泡泡，繞上白雨的脖頸用小腦袋輕蹭了蹭他光潔的臉頰，像在告訴他自己能聽懂似的。

「你如果能變成人，應該也是個很會撒嬌裝無辜的高手吧！」微微調低水溫，白雨笑著摸摸朱小龍的背脊說道。

長相應該也會很可愛吧。

「明天要跟我去學校嗎？」

猶豫一秒，朱小龍輕輕點頭。雖然不喜歡那個霸佔了白雨放學後時間的女生，但能跟白雨在一起還是比較重要的。朱小龍在心裡權衡了一下後如是想道。

隔天，朱小龍又纏在白雨脖子上跟他一同上學去，放學後，白雨左手牽著游明明，朱小龍就纏在他的右手臂上，不看左側，來個眼不見為淨。

不知道朱小龍心思的白雨，只覺得愈來愈愛黏在自己身上的朱小龍十分可愛，他也很享受朱小龍的依賴與親暱。

左手牽著的人倒是變得不甚在意了。

7.

約莫一個月後，某個難得放晴的週末，白雨起了個大早打算帶朱小龍到河堤邊散步。一開始朱小龍不大願意出門，這幾週每次週末出門都有他不喜歡的女生一起，平日裡，白雨跟游明明不同班，還能忍受，一到週末，只要出門就肯定是兩人加一條小龍的組合，朱小龍再如何努力忽視，還是覺得很煩。

白雨像是知道朱小龍內心腹誹似的，不住笑了下伸手摸摸他的頭：「今天就咱倆，沒其他人了，你去不去？」

朱小龍聞言，原本意興闌珊地靠在薄毯團邊緣的小腦袋立刻抬了起來，在白雨打開房門後很快繞到他肩上，貼著白雨的脖子輕蹭兩下。

即使朱小龍不會說話，也做不出笑的表情，但白雨就是能感覺他很開心。

到了河堤邊，朱小龍一如往常地一頭栽入水中玩耍，白雨則在草坡上隨性的盤腿坐下，看著朱小龍在清澈的水中悠游。

朱小龍玩耍時偶爾濺起的小水花，在不知情的路人眼裡就像某隻魚翻出水面帶起的水花，並不特別突兀。只有白雨看得見那抹歡快翻騰的朱紅色身影，也只有白雨能感受到那條朱紅色小龍的愉悅心情。

「河水好清澈啊！以前這河裡有很多魚呢！小時候放學了常常跟朋友來這兒玩。」朱小龍剛翻出水面，就聽見一旁一對邊散步邊聊天的老夫妻語帶惋惜與懷念地說著：「可惜啊，聽說不久後這條河要填掉了，要重劃蓋大樓了。」

原本打算再鑽進水裡跟魚群翻滾悠游的朱小龍，聞言不住頓了下，接著迅速回到白雨面前，小小的身子在空中盤旋，雙眼透著不安。

「咋了？被魚咬了？」伸出手指戳了下朱小龍濕漉漉的腦袋，白雨輕笑著道。

但朱小龍似乎沒心情開玩笑，他繞著白雨飛了好幾圈，等身上的水乾得差不多了，便鑽進白雨懷裡蹭了蹭，不肯繼續玩水了。

「累了？那回家？」白雨裝作在整理衣服，盡量動作自然地伸手摸了摸朱小龍光滑冰涼的身子，壓低聲音問著。

朱小龍點點頭，接著繼續貼在白雨胸口，聽著那沉穩而有力的心跳，小小的身子似乎還微微輕顫著，但起身走動的白雨沒察覺到。

「喔對了，昨天明明傳訊息來說要跟我分手，我答應了。」用彷彿在說今天天氣很好似的語氣，白雨輕聲說道，感覺沒什麼惋惜或遺憾，還打趣似地埋怨著：「他居然說我不愛他，拜託，我都追了他三個月了，怎麼就不愛他了？」

朱小龍縮在白雨當做外套穿的淺藍襯衫口袋裡，漫不經心的聽著，接著像是想安慰白雨似的，用小爪子輕輕抓了白雨的T-Shirt領口兩下，又將腦袋靠上他的胸口。

「還是我的小龍好。」白雨用指尖輕摸了摸朱小龍貼在自己左胸口的腦袋，嘻嘻笑著：「又乖又可愛，生了氣也只要一塊蛋糕就能哄回來。」

朱小龍顯然不太認同自己很好哄，但他不確定白雨跟游明明分手這件事，對白雨而言是否真如他表現出來的這麼雲淡風輕，於是思考幾秒後還是乖乖靠在他胸口不動。

他不知道白雨是真的覺得鬆了口氣，不用陪游明明喝咖啡逛街看電影看展覽，那他就有更多時間跟朱小龍相處了，怎麼會不好？他求之不得。

游明明與白雨分手後，朱小龍自然又開始到哪兒都緊跟著白雨，不過白雨發現他更黏人了，之前還偶爾會自己待在陽台看雨或是縮在薄毯團裡發呆、打瞌睡，現在卻幾乎24小時都掛在白雨身上，就連睡覺也要趴在白雨胸口上，白雨怕自己壓壞他，好幾次睡到半夜起身把他放回那團薄毯裡，然而睡著睡著，朱小龍又不知何時自己爬上白雨的肩頭或胸膛。

就這樣睡了幾天，白雨也沒真的壓到他，最後也就由著他了，但白雨還是忍不住用手指點點朱小龍的腦袋，皺著鼻子念叨著：「你真的是個固執的小東西！」

雨季不知何時會突然結束，說到底，白雨也捨不得拒絕朱小龍的依賴，同樣的，他自己也很需要朱小龍的陪伴。

白雨不只一次對朱小龍輕聲喃喃：「如果你是個人就好了。」或「如果你能說話就好了。」

說起來，白雨朋友很多，特別要好的也不是沒有，但許多話，他只對朱小龍說。他總是能從朱小龍澄澈明亮的雙眼裡看見理解與溫暖，就算不用語言溝通，僅透過眼神，他們還是能交心。

就像白雨心疼朱小龍那樣，朱小龍在白雨訴苦時，琥珀色的大眼裡也會流露出心疼的信號，被他這樣看著，白雨心頭的委屈就會瞬間釋放泰半。

朱小龍需要我，我也很需要朱小龍。白雨趴在桌上與朱小龍對望，彎彎笑眼裡映著朱紅色的身影，空氣中滿載愜懷饜足的喜悅。

今年的暑假都還沒過完，雨季就匆促地結束了，白雨雖然每天都對朱小龍說：「明年你要記得來找我唷！我也會記得去接你的！這次絕對不會忘記了。」

但提早到來的別離依然令白雨猝不及防，感傷不已，不過，想到來年雨季就能再見到朱小龍，白雨又不住感到安心。

不過是再一年的等待，也不是沒等過嘛。

可惜，城市的變遷總是轉眼間，世事的變化更是無常。幾個月後，一如那對老夫妻所說，那條小河被劃入都市更新區裡，填平了。原本的河堤隨之消失，一排大樓如雨後春筍般迅速冒出，為了拼高考而許久沒繞到河堤邊看看的白雨，被眼前的景象嚇呆了。

小河沒了，他要去哪兒接他的朱小龍？如果沒能接到他的小笨龍，那他的小龍還會自己回家嗎？

白雨憂心忡忡卻又無可奈何，城市的發展往往建立在犧牲部分小老百姓的權益上，17歲的白雨望著一幢幢高聳入雲的大樓，第一次明白了這種無力感。

五月中旬，去年雨季提早一事，讓明明應該專注準備考試的白雨，三不五時繞到原來的河堤、此時的商辦小區去，他希望去年失約的自己，今年能在第一滴雨落下的瞬間接到他的小龍。

然而，雨季到來的那天，白雨淋著雨在這排大樓間來回走了好幾圈，卻都沒看見朱小龍的身影。

直等到傍晚，依然沒看見朱小龍的白雨，不死心的用最快的速度跑回家去，他期待自己一推開房門就能看見從陽台落地窗溜進房裡的朱小龍。

但沒有。什麼都沒有。

他的朱小龍整個雨季都沒出現，白雨一次又一次撐著那把透明傘在無限增生的水泥叢林裡找尋他的朱小龍，卻一次又一次地失望。

白雨壓根沒心思準備考試，因此毫無意外地考砸了。但他的狀態讓白爸爸與白媽媽不敢再用課業刺激他，他們不求白雨考上什麼頂尖大學，只求他健健康康、快快樂樂就好。

他們甚至開始相信一些神神叨叨的說法，覺得白雨一到雨季就失常肯定是招惹了什麼不乾淨的東西，於是到處求神拜佛，在白雨細瘦的脖頸上套了一個又一個的護身符。

白雨失魂落魄的任他們擺佈，直到某天晚上，他望著晴朗無雲的夜空發了通宵的呆，接著突然恢復正常。

今年不來，不表示明年也不來。白雨不知怎麼的突然冒出這個樂觀的念頭：說不准明年朱小龍就又回來了呢？

於是他在白爸爸與白媽媽欣慰的淚眼下振作起來，打起精神報了個重考補習班，努力讀了一年的書，等待下個雨季到來。

後來，雨季來了，朱小龍依然沒來。

幸而有這一年的衝刺與時間的淡化，白雨雖然仍為朱小龍不再出現而傷心，卻還是不負爸媽的期盼，順利考上了S市第二高的學府。

在離開這座面貌已愈來愈不熟悉的城市前，白雨還是繞到小河曾經的位置去。獨自坐在大樓外的廣場長椅上，白雨望著眼前人們匆匆來去，心底依然有一絲盼望，希望能在人群間瞥見那抹淘氣的紅。

悲傷是會習慣的，失望這種心情其實也會逐漸習慣，無論多努力保護，心中那簇希望的小火苗仍會在祈之不來，盼而不見的失落裡，逐漸變得微弱。

白雨只能努力記得朱小龍的模樣，努力記得與朱小龍相處時的趣事與回憶，好提醒自己不能忘記與朱小龍的約定。

除此之外，再沒有任何辦法能證明，那條初遇時含羞帶怯，熟悉後淘氣可愛的，只存在他記憶裡，只成像在他眼中的朱小龍，是真實存在過。

近來的氣候與城市一樣逐漸陌生了，雨季愈來愈短，落雨的時間也大幅減少，早上下過雨，下午轉眼豔陽高掛。

「朱小龍…」微微揚起頭，額際的汗水映著刺眼的陽光閃動兩下，遂沿著白雨愈發俊俏俐落的臉頰滑落，白雨的目光放得很遠，輕聲細語道：「小龍，我要離開這座城市去外地唸書了，如果、如果你在雨季回來了，先回家等我，放暑假了我一定會回來的。」

只可惜，每一年暑假都履行諾言回來，撐著那把透明傘走進雨裡的白雨，卻不曾再遇見那條只有他看得見的朱紅色小龍。

直到白雨畢業，在S市找工作定居，漸漸不再每年回家鄉後，與朱小龍的記憶，便也隨著青春年少塵封進時間洪流中。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昂，我也好想養一條可愛的朱小龍喔！  
> ((白雨：你走開！小龍是我的！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從這章開始，走向正式改為 年下 。((掩面溜

8.

閉上眼，在雨中疾速前進著，清涼的雨水迎面而來，拍在他的臉上也划過他的身軀，忽而下降幾許飛掠過小漣漪不斷的河面，又轉了幾圈，最後回到岸邊。

岸邊有個男孩在等自己，他彷彿一直都在那兒等待與守候著，無論何時回首，他都在。

只要靠近，男孩便會溫柔地摸摸他的頭，會輕輕撫摸他的背脊，會用男孩自己也未曾察覺的撒嬌口吻，親暱地喊他的名字，一次又一次，伴著可愛的笑聲勾起嘴角，帶動唇邊那顆小小的痣，動人而耀眼。

「朱小龍，我最喜歡你了…」不知何時起，只要男孩這麼對自己說，他的心便會為之狂跳。夢裡的他不能說話，只能緊緊貼著男孩的臉輕蹭，努力用眼神傳達自己內心的情感。

忽然間，所有場景迅速後退，依然掛著驕陽般笑容的男孩也跟著雨幕迅速遠離，任憑他如何撕心裂肺的吶喊，仍阻止不了與男孩分離的命運。

河堤消失了，藍天白雲也消失了，身旁草木葳蕤，遠山層巒疊嶂，四周是一層又一層不同明度的綠，抬頭是一片又一片濃得化不開的灰，沒有那個令他牽腸掛肚的男孩，沒有雨水，也沒有陽光。

猛然睜開雙眼，眼前是熟悉的水泥白漆天花板，夢裡的鬱鬱蔥蔥沒帶到現實裡來，夢中的人卻始終停留在腦海。

最近做的夢愈來愈清晰，能記得的片段也愈來愈多，不知道這算是好事還是壞事，反正這一切不是自己能夠控制的。

翻身下床，朱依龍拿起放在床邊的水壺喝了口水，習慣性地將水含在口中慢慢吞嚥，一邊回想著夢裡的畫面。

也想著，那個男孩。

說也奇怪，從朱依龍記事開始，他就經常反覆地做著幾個內容相似的夢，一開始能記得的片段不多，但也足夠讓他知道那些夢境是互相有關聯的。直到上了初中開始，夢境的畫面在他清醒後依然清晰，也逐漸能拼湊出個梗概。

若要粗略區分，能以夢中人分為兩類。

第一類的夢境，是與一位身穿素衫、姿態慵懶隨性的長髮男子有關，男子眉眼間總帶著若有似無的笑意，渾身卻透著一股令人自然對其望而生畏的氣息。那人似乎與自己十分熟稔、親密，他會溫柔地望著自己笑，會伸手輕揉自己的頭，沒見男子開口過，卻能聽見他的聲音在腦海中響起。

從小到大做的夢中，白衣男子對朱依龍說了很多話，但他醒來後都依稀只記得一部分。

「今日起，你便是本君座下的神獸，別看你所管轄的河流是這座山裡最小條的，裡頭的生態可豐富了！用心點照看啊！」

「小笨龍，別總顧著到處玩，給本君看好你的小河流。」

「玩水玩了上千年了你怎麼還是玩不膩啊？」

「啥？竟然讓人類給你取名字，你這條小笨龍…」

「傷心什麼，又不是第一次分開，按照上次的經驗，來年雨季他不就又能看見你了？」

除去這些沒頭沒尾的奇怪家常對話外，有兩句話更是深深寫入朱依龍的海馬迴，連同一股沉重的情緒，一直到他轉醒也依然鮮明。

「倒也不必太傷心，小龍，任何緣分都有走到盡頭的一天…」夢裡的素衫美人用溫柔的目光攫住自己的視線，彎起的嘴角卻罕見地帶著苦澀：「凡事別太執著，永遠都要當個善良的人。」

朱依龍搞不懂自己為什麼會做這些夢，但夢中那人給予的溫暖關懷總令他不住鼻酸。特別是當他從夢裡回到現實世界後，那一層層推不開甩不掉的沉重壓力又再次包裹住他時，他會萬分渴望夢裡感受到的深切關愛。

還有一個人也時常出現在他夢裡，同樣帶給他份量相當的暖意，便是那個一笑起來彷彿能點亮整個世界的俊秀少年。

少年在夢裡始終都用溫和可親的語氣對自己說話，清脆的嗓音十分悅耳。每次與少年有關的夢裡，那個可愛的大男孩始終嘰嘰喳喳地說個不停，卻不會令人感覺聒噪煩心。只是自己的視線總不自覺流連於他殷紅的唇瓣與唇邊的小黑痣之間，對那雙形狀好看的唇流出的話語倒是不太專心去聽。

不同於素衫美人的親切與安全感，這個少年讓朱依龍感受到的，是更加強烈的情緒，是讓他的心躁動不安又炙熱難耐的情感。

「朱小龍，你咋這麼可愛啊？」

「你真是個固執的小東西！」

「幸好我還有你…」

「如果你能變成人就好了…」

「我最喜歡你了！」

「朱小龍，記得要快點來找我喔！」

少年的每句話都含著飽滿的情緒，或開心或感嘆或玩笑或溫柔，勾得朱依龍的心不住為之震顫。

不過，夢境愈是美好快樂，便會襯得現實多麼苦悶難熬。

偶爾，當朱依龍從夢裡轉醒，他會不自覺的按住左胸口，那裡彷彿破了個大洞，冷風呼嘯，連靈魂都感覺寒冷。

他不能理解為何夢中少年會對自己說那些奇怪的話，然而少年要自己記得約定時露出的表情，朱依龍卻能感同身受。

因為他知道，自己與少年一樣都捨不得與對方分開，卻又無可奈何。只能懷抱著心口鼓脹的思念，期盼下次的相聚。

只不知將是何年何月……

今天是四月十六日，也是朱依龍十八歲的生日，在育幼院長大的他，每一年的生日都是與其他同月份生日的孩子們一同慶祝的，習慣低調的朱依龍總是站在最角落，配合氣氛掛著一抹淡到彷彿無色的笑。

今年倒是特別，從小就十分照顧自己的輔導老師陳暐東與楊瑢一起買了顆大蛋糕為他慶生，除了祝賀他成年，也祝福他在離開育幼院後能一帆風順。

由於育幼院資源有限，因此每位院童過了十八歲便必須搬出育幼院自力更生，獨自生活，朱依龍接下來勢必會很需要錢。

畢竟是自小看到大的孩子，想到未久的將來朱依龍就要離開育幼院面對現實的壓力，陳暐東與楊瑢是既不捨也心疼，於是兩人一起包了個大紅包給朱依龍，還不讓他婉拒。

「有需要幫忙時絕對別跟我們客氣，我與楊老師永遠站在你這邊。」陳暐東笑著張開雙手給了朱依龍一個紮實的擁抱，看見朱依龍從一個喜靜沉默的小小孩兒，好好的、健康的成長為一個端正優秀的孩子，身為老師也像他父親的陳暐東內心很是驕傲。

楊瑢看見陳暐東眼角的淚花，也跟著在一旁偷偷抹淚，隨後亦堆滿笑容給了朱依龍一個大大的擁抱。

朱依龍靦腆地笑著，靈動的大眼裡滿載著感激與開心。

他紅著眼眶向兩人道謝，緊捏著手中厚實的紅色信封袋暗暗下定決心，待他未來有能力，不僅要回饋育幼院，也肯定要好好報答兩位老師。

畢竟朱依龍至今的人生能勉強走在正確的道路上，兩位老師確實功不可沒。

是夜，朱依龍睜著大眼躺在床上發呆，不是沒有睡意，而是捨不得睡。從小到大的所有回憶一點一滴在腦海中回放著，想到未來的生活，雖有些期待卻也帶著一絲不安。

十二歲開始，朱依龍便偷偷在小餐館打黑工，等到能合法打工後，更是把所有唸書以外的閒暇時間都拿去賺錢。他知道自己總有一天得離開育幼院，很早便在為這天做打算，即使剛開始那兩年因為是非法黑工，錢少得可憐，但六年下來還是攢了不少積蓄，搬出去後，只要好好規劃吃穿用度，經濟上沒什麼大問題。

他心頭縈繞的那絲不安，是源自於夢境殘留下的失落感。

這陣子，他不再夢見那個少年了，無論他在夢裡如何竭力呼喊那個一旦醒來就會瞬間忘記的名字，卻再也沒人回應他了。每回從夢裡驚醒，朱依龍都不住抓著胸口的睡衣無聲哭泣。

朱依龍從小開始便不太常哭，即使被年長的院童欺負了也是咬著牙撐著，很少放任大眼裡的淚水溢出眼眶，很少讓情緒透過嚎哭宣洩，沒想到，卻在即將成年的這兩個月裡，把他人生至今十多年來欠下的淚水給一次流完了。

朱依龍至今還是不明白為什麼夢裡的少年總對自己說：「如果你能變成人就好了…」

但他很想問問那個少年，如若我變成了人又何如？你還會再次出現在我面前嗎？還會用親暱的語氣喊我的名字嗎？

你最喜歡的，還是我嗎？

9.

［白雨WHITE］：X市的雨季近了吧！

［暐東老師］：是啊，看來也就這兩週了吧！

［暐東老師］：不過這幾年的雨季也愈來愈不正常了，說不定跟去年一樣，下個三天又沒雨水了

［白雨WHITE］：是嗎？看來不只S市，整個世界的氣候都越來越奇怪了

［暐東老師］：對了，白同學，你這次回來預計要待多久？

［白雨WHITE］：應該會待一段時間

［白雨WHITE］：也可能不走了(笑)

［暐東老師］：是嗎？準備回來定居？

［白雨WHITE］：大概吧！還沒想清楚

［暐東老師］：慢慢來吧！不著急

［暐東老師］：有時間也可以來育幼院看看

［白雨WHITE］：當然當然

白雨是個言出必行的人，於是回鄉的第二個週三上午，他便出現在育幼院門口。

陳暐東收到訊息後親自出來領他，雖然距離上次見面已過去十多年，陳暐東卻沒改變多少，反倒是白雨，蓄了點鬍子，看上去比當年成熟很多。

唯獨眼中的光芒沒讓歲月消磨太多，彎起眼笑時依然足以照耀全世界。

「白同學，沒想到你這麼快就來了，我都來不及通知那孩子呢！」掛著和氣笑容的陳暐東輕拍拍白雨的手臂說道。

「陳老師，我已經畢業很久了，早不是同學了。」不好意思地用手虛掩了下臉，白雨笑著打趣道：「而且我只是回來看看，順便給育幼院帶點東西，不用特別通知誰，搞得太正式我會害羞。」

「你總是給育幼院捐贈物品，還特別照顧那孩子，如果他知道你要來肯定很開心。」說著，陳暐東側身讓了下：「走吧走吧，我們進去坐下好好聊聊。」

「好。」白雨抬腿，正準備依言踏進育幼院，卻聽見身後傳來一小陣騷動，不住轉頭看去。

一旁也聽見騷動的陳暐東旋身看了一眼，接著擔憂地輕聲喚了句「依龍？」便快步越過白雨朝外走去。

依龍？那個漂亮安靜的小小孩兒？

回身跟上去之前，白雨腦中迅速掠過一段回憶，腳下不住加快步伐。

十多年前，剛剛大學畢業的白雨短暫回故鄉待了一個月。工作已經確定了，到職日就在八月初，於是好不容易熬過一年實習，終於有點空閒時間的他，便趁這段空檔回家放鬆一下。

期間，除了跟發小相約聚餐而去過那排商辦小區兩次外，白雨沒再特別抽時間過去，那條小河、那片河堤，如同不再出現的小龍一般，沒留下絲毫痕跡，彷彿從來沒存在過。

五年快速飛逝，他已經不再執著找尋記憶中的小龍。經過歲月的沖刷，許多記憶變得愈發不真實，白雨甚至開始懷疑自己是否真的遇見過朱小龍，會不會那段時間的自己真的如同父母說的，唸書唸到有點魔怔了。

不過那段年少的記憶，偶爾還是會在睡夢中鮮明地重播，早上醒來時，心口那悵然若失的空洞感是那麼真實，壓根沒辦法用「一切只是幻覺」這個理由來讓心頭的失落感降低哪怕一點。

如果，能再見到那條可愛的小龍一次，多好。

回家的第三天早晨，出門運動回來的白雨，在家裡的信箱發現了一張傳單，他四處看了看，似乎每家每戶的信箱裡有都這張傳單，但有些人壓根當作沒看見，有些人直接揉爛了扔到地上去。

看著手中那張在印刷店裡大量黑白複印的粉紅色傳單，白宇挑起一邊眉毛輕笑了下。

反正閒著也是閒著，做做善事回饋社會也不錯。

於是白雨聯絡了幾個老同學與死黨，花兩週的時間向親朋好友們募集物資，在回故鄉的第三個週末，他與死黨黎超，開著一輛灰藍色小貨車朝位於山腳的某間育幼院駛去。

這間育幼院腹地算廣闊，擁有一片大草坪和一小塊山坡，依著山腳地勢蓋了三棟各五層高的樓，環境維持得還算整潔明亮，給人一種樸質溫暖的感覺。

白雨等人抵達後沒打算多參觀，到了地方便忙著將一箱箱的營養食品、大米、乾淨的二手衣服等等搬進育幼院的倉庫裡。白雨沒跟著發小們搬物資，他從車斗上抱下來一大箱嶄新的玩具與衣服，這是他自己額外準備的。

但白雨沒想到這間規模不大的育幼院裡照顧的孩子卻不少，且孩子們年紀跨度很大，望著因為好奇而圍上來的孩子們，手中箱子只裝了十幾套幼兒衣物以及布偶、玩具車的白雨，忽然有點無所適從。

「好了好了，哥哥都被你們的熱情給嚇到了，別圍著哥哥轉，去後面玩吧！」就在白雨咬著下唇不知所措時，一個留著平頭，看上去十分親切的年輕男子走了過來，摸摸幾個小孩的腦袋笑著說道：「陳老師下午請廚房阿姨給你們煮綠豆湯喝，好嗎？」

孩子們一聽見今天有點心吃，都不住歡呼起來，接著三三兩兩邊笑鬧邊朝後院草坪走去。

「你好，我是這裡的輔導員，陳暐東。」看著孩子們蹦蹦跳跳地離去後，男子掛著始終沒收起的和煦笑意回身，伸出右手道。

白雨趕緊放下手中的箱子，雙手在褲子上擦了擦後也伸出手與陳暐東輕握了下：「你好，我是白雨。」

「你就是這次物資捐贈的發起人吧，真的是太感謝你了！我們育幼院真的很缺乏食材與乾淨衣物，孩子們長得快又愛玩，衣服總是很快就破損。」陳暐東十分真摯地對白雨道著謝：「你們的捐助對我們而言真的是及時雨，我謹代表苿嵐育幼院感謝你們的幫助。」

一時心血來潮而組織捐贈活動的白雨，本就不覺得這件事值得一提，被陳暐東這麼誠摯的感謝反而很不好意思。

「那啥，我也沒做什麼，都是鄰居朋友們熱心的捐贈，我只是負責統籌而已，不用謝我，真的！」擺擺手，白雨臉有些紅的說道。

「那麼也請白同學代為轉達我們的謝意，有勞他們的用心與愛心。」即使白雨不居功，陳暐東還是想盡可能的表達自己的感激：「對了，白同學，你們下午要不要留下來與我們一起吃個點心？」

「不了不了，晚點我們還有事呢！就不打擾了！」再次抱起那只大箱子，白雨笑著婉拒：「我等會兒把這些玩具送給小小孩們，就差不多要離開了。」

「那好吧。」見白雨堅持，陳暐東也不好勉強，於是回身招招手，喚來一位外型年輕亮麗，束著低馬尾的老師，對白雨介紹道：「這位是楊瑢楊老師，他平日裡主要負責小小孩的照護，我請楊老師為你帶路吧！」

白雨趕緊笑著道謝，接著隨楊瑢一同朝大草坪的方向走去。

楊瑢是個性格活潑開朗的女孩，步行途中與白雨聊了兩句，言談中盡顯對孩子們的關懷，他帶著小小梨渦的甜美笑容令人感覺和藹好親近，給白雨留下挺深的好印象。

兩人聊著走著，來到院中一處像是迷你幼兒園的地方，那兒除了一間牆上塗鴉著童趣彩繪的小平房外，還有一片充當遊戲場的空地，空地上有兩座小小的溜滑梯，一旁有座沙池。

小小孩兒們不太怕生，看見白雨就興奮地圍過來，爭先恐後的打招呼與問問題，楊瑢在一旁笑著，試圖維持秩序，可依然停不下小小孩們麻雀般吱吱喳喳的熱烈歡迎。

白雨被小小孩們一雙雙期待的大眼逗笑了，忙把箱子放下拿出新玩具，一一交到圍在他身邊的小小孩手上，聽著孩子們一個個奶聲奶氣的「謝謝哥哥！」身為老么沒有弟弟妹妹的白雨，心情莫名地好。

發到最後剩下了一只娃娃在箱底，白雨始終有點捨不得送出去，最終猶豫半天，還是揣自己懷裡帶走了。

玩具發完後，白雨又陪孩子們玩了一會兒才準備去跟發小們會合。剛要邁步，他頓了下，轉頭帶著點不好意思的笑問了楊瑢洗手間的位置，楊瑢漾著溫柔笑容給他指了個靠近育幼院主樓的角落，然後朝他揮揮手道別，便去照看孩子們了。

白雨小跑過去，把娃娃小心的放在一旁的長椅上才去了洗手間。等方便完出來後，他甩乾手拿起娃娃，不自覺地對其說：「回家啦！」

語氣溫柔親暱，就像從前對他的小龍那樣。

覺得自己與朋友們一同做了件有意義的事，白雨心情很好地輕哼著歌信步走過主樓。

走著走著，隨意四處張望的白雨，突然被一個生得十分漂亮可愛的孩子吸引了注意。那孩子約莫五、六歲大，膚色白皙臉蛋小巧，黑長濃密的睫毛與微微下垂的眼角看上去非常惹人憐愛，他低垂著視線直盯著眼前的地板發呆，看似面無表情，然微微嘟起的小嘴又看得出此時他心情不是太好。

小小的孩子靜靜地站在輔導室門口，直挺的背脊與恬靜的氣質讓人聯想到那些養尊處優的小少爺――如果忽略掉他眼角與嘴角的瘀傷以及身上破舊的衣物的話。

看著那個小小孩，白雨忽而有些邁不開腿了，他知道在這樣的育幼院裡總是有以大欺小、恃強凌弱的事件存在，無論老師或教育員再如何注意與宣導，依舊與學校裡常見的霸凌事件一樣，無法根除也無從抑止。

白雨本想上前關心他，但突然又意識到自己的能力極限，即便此時給了他關心又能如何？自己既無法帶他離開這裡，也沒能力改變他的命運，一次半調子的關懷，說穿了也不過是為了填補自己內心的不安罷了。

捏著手中的娃娃，白雨一時有點茫然無措。

「白同學，還沒回去啊？」準備回輔導室的陳暐東抱著幾份文件與書籍走近，看見白雨後笑著打了招呼，然而白雨只是心不在焉的勾起嘴角說了聲「嗨」，便又調轉視線看向那個孩子，神情有些感傷。

敏銳地察覺到白雨情緒的陳暐東，順著他的視線看見了輔導室外頭的小小孩，心下了然。

「白同學這是在擔心他嗎？」走到白雨身旁與之並肩，陳暐東轉頭笑著問道。

白雨輕點點頭，猶豫地開口：「陳先生，他為什麼一個人站在輔導室門口？」

「沒什麼，因為他跟其他小孩打架，所以楊老師讓他在輔導室外罰站三十分鐘，靜思已過。」從陳暐東的語氣聽上去似乎只是件小事，但白雨還是沒忍住：「跟其他孩子打架？」

那孩子這麼瘦小又生得秀氣，怎麼看都不像是會跟其他人打架的樣子啊。

「那為什麼只罰他？和他打架的孩子呢？」收回視線，白雨望著陳暐東的雙眼問道：「他這麼小卻全身是傷，究竟是怎麼回事？」

「…有些傷是大一點的孩子與他起爭執時打的，有些是他自己弄的…」接過白雨嚴肅的眼神，陳暐東收起笑，語氣中帶著心疼放輕了聲音說道：「這孩子還在襁褓中就被送來育幼院，是在這裡長大的，他一直都很安靜乖巧不吵不鬧，與其他孩子保持著友好但不親近的關係，其實其他孩子也是不會特別去欺負他的。」

輕嘆口氣，陳暐東接著說下去：「不過他雖然安靜，性格卻有些拗，有時候大家一起玩，他不願意參與，幾個大一點的孩子就會與他發生爭執，推搡之間難免會有碰撞…」

「但他眼角的傷不是碰撞能解釋的吧！」明白輔導員總是不捨院裡的孩子，遇上事情難免避重就輕，白雨有些急地打斷了陳暐東的話：「是不是有人刻意針對他，欺負他？」

白雨也不知道自己為什麼會對一個素未謀面的小孩兒的事這麼上心，但看著他小小的臉蛋與瘦弱的小手小腳上青一塊紫一塊的，心就沒來由的疼。

陳暐東見他這麼激動，輕拍拍他的肩膀安慰道：「白同學你別擔心，該處置的部分育幼院已經有處置了，與他打架的大孩子們也都領罰了，各罰他們半蹲三十分鐘後接著去打掃垃圾場與小操場，我們這裡不是亂七八糟的育幼院，該賞該罰的都不會偏心或過度。」說著，陳暐東抖了抖手上的文件，露出一抹值得信賴的自信微笑：「而且我也向院長申請了，從今往後這孩子將由我與楊老師專門照顧，除了保護他不再受到其他孩子欺負外，我也會發揮我的專業為他做心理輔導的。」

白雨聽了陳暐東緩慢溫和卻語氣堅定的話後，覺得自己的反應似乎有些過度，不住臉上有點紅。

「白同學，如果你真的還是不放心，那也能留下你的聯絡方式，我可以定期告訴你院內孩子們的近況，特別是這孩子。」拿出手機，陳暐東友善的提議道。

其實白雨一開始也只是因為小孩兒的模樣與狀態而有所感觸，換做平時，也許他會婉拒這個提議，但看著那抹站得直直的小身影，白雨還是掏出手機與陳暐東交換了微信。

剛輸入好備註，就聽見黎超與其他朋友喊自己名字的聲音，白雨連忙回了聲，接著與陳暐東道別後便要離去。

低頭看見手中的娃娃，白雨「啊」了聲，轉身將娃娃遞給陳暐東：「陳先生，這只娃娃拜託你轉交給那個孩子。」

「這…你不自己交給他嗎？」雖然依言接過娃娃，但陳暐東還是略帶遲疑的問道。

「下次吧！下次有機會再帶其他玩具過來看他！」因為信任眼前的人真的會好好善待那個小小孩，白雨露出一抹堪比豔陽的笑容，微欠了欠身說道：「那個孩子就拜託你了！陳老師。」

「別這麼說，照顧好孩子們是我們的職責與義務。」見白雨如此，陳暐東也欠身回道，接著聽見白雨的發小們又喊了幾聲，陳暐東趕緊擺擺手道：「你的朋友們似乎要回去了，你快過去與他們會合吧！路上小心啊。」

「好！回見！」又看了那個漂亮的小孩兒一眼，白雨這才揮揮手旋身朝他的發小們跑去。

目送白雨與那群大男孩說說笑笑地上車離去，陳暐東臉上笑意漸深。希望有那麼一天，這所育幼院的孩子們也能像這些大男孩一般過上充滿陽光朝氣，行有餘力還能幫助他人的好日子。

走到輔導室門口，陳暐東看了眼手錶，罰站時間只剩下五分多鐘了。

「好了，跟老師進來吧！我們今天來讀你最喜歡的雨天繪本。」晃晃手上的書本，陳暐東柔聲說道：「有《誰喜歡雨？》、《不喜歡雨天的小雨蛙》還有…」

「可是楊老師說要站三十分鐘…」小孩兒聞言，轉頭看了輔導室裡頭的動物時鐘一眼，眨眨大眼輕聲開口：「要等長針指到小老虎時才能結束…」

陳暐東被他的老實逗笑了，想了想，確實不該亂開先例，於是便點點頭陪著他站在輔導室門口等待懲罰結束，楊瑢老師忙完走過來，看見這一大一小靜靜站在輔導室門口的畫面，不住失笑。

五分鐘到，懲罰時間結束，陳暐東牽起小孩的手進輔導室前，才突然想起手上的娃娃來，他蹲下身摸摸小孩兒的頭：「這只娃娃是一個善良帥氣的大哥哥送給你的。」

遲疑地伸手接過娃娃，小孩兒有點訝異，等他確定陳暐東是真的要把娃娃給自己後，他的大眼裡閃動起淡淡的驚喜，畢竟這是他有生以來第一次收到乾淨漂亮的全新娃娃，一只胖嘟嘟還有翅膀的紅色小恐龍娃娃。

怎麼可能不開心。

看見素來沒什麼表情的小孩兒臉上微微勾起的笑容，陳暐東也不住跟著笑了：「喜歡嗎？」

「昂，很喜歡…」將娃娃緊緊抱進懷裡，彎著眼睛笑的小孩兒用力點點頭，明明很開心卻不住紅了眼眶。陳暐東見狀，偷嘆口氣輕揉揉小孩兒的頭，接著帶他進輔導室去。

過了很多年以後，小孩兒始終記得剛收到娃娃那瞬間的喜悅。每每感到痛苦、悲傷、絕望時，除了夢境，就只有那只紅色恐龍娃娃能給他一點點支撐下去的力量了。

稍晚，白雨看著陳暐東傳來的訊息先是有些愣住，接著臉上漾出溫暖的笑容，手指飛快地輸入著回覆。

［暐東老師］：白同學，小龍非常喜歡那只娃娃，他讓我跟你說聲謝謝

［白雨WHITE］：謝謝你，陳先生

［白雨WHITE］：也請你替我謝謝他

回完訊息後，白雨踢開整理到一半的行李箱走到陽台去，此時，天空開始落下細碎的雨滴。

許久不曾憶起的那條朱紅色小龍，因為一個可愛的小孩兒又猛然躍入腦海。

「朱小龍，雖然你不是噴火龍也不是恐龍，但看見紅色的小恐龍還是會想起你，今天，我送了一只紅色恐龍娃娃給一個跟你同名的孩子，他跟你一樣很可愛…」頓了下，白雨輕笑著改口道：「當然，你還是最可愛的…」

他的小龍有一點點小心眼，即使不知道他是否能聽見，還是不能大意，否則到時候怕是又要好一陣哄了。

想著，白雨不住笑出聲來，邊笑，邊抬手抹去眼角不知道是雨還是淚的水。

其實始終沒有遺忘，只是不敢念想。

10.

由於搬出育幼院的日子愈來愈近，朱依龍這個暑假比往年多打了份工，平日裡他凌晨兩點半就摸黑出門，先到市區送牛奶，早上八點半左右回育幼院稍作休息後便去餐廳端盤子，兩頭班中間的空檔，偶爾還接一點發傳單的活兒。要不是陳暐東與楊瑢阻止，他還想著半夜去兼個兩小時晨間理貨員的工。

兩位老師曾拉著朱依龍深聊過，好奇他為什麼要這麼拼命賺錢，然而朱依龍給的回答很實際，令兩人一時啞口無言。

「人活著處處都需要用到錢，我想啊，趁現在年輕體力好，多賺點錢，往後才、才能安心點…」說完，朱依龍本毫無表情的臉上勾起淡淡的、為了安慰兩位老師而擠出的笑：「陳老師、楊老師，你們不用擔心我，我就利用這兩個月的暑假衝刺一下，開學後這間餐廳的工就不能做了…」

瞧見他好像還覺得有點可惜，陳暐東與楊瑢交換了個眼神，都在彼此眼中讀到無奈與心疼。可惜他倆也有各自的家庭要照顧，即使心疼，卻也無能為力。世事經常是如此的，每個人的能力都有限，就是想伸出援手也時常力有未逮。

最後，兩人只好叮囑朱依龍，每天至少要給自己足夠的睡眠時間，也要按時吃飯，朱依龍乖順的一一應下，保證自己會注意身體狀況，這才讓兩位老師稍稍放下心來。

這日，朱依龍照常在凌晨兩點多出門工作，但今天送得有些晚了，快九點才回到育幼院。

邊牽著自行車走上育幼院大門前的坡，朱依龍邊打電話給餐廳經理，告訴對方自己可能會遲到一點點，幸而餐廳經理是明事理的人，也大約知道朱依龍的狀況，只叮囑他別遲太多就掛了電話。

朱依龍收起手機，抬頭遠遠看見了站在門口的兩個人，不住慢下了腳步，其中一個人是他很熟悉的陳暐東老師，而另一個人，則是一位寬肩窄腰的瘦高男子，男子說話間揚起一抹燦爛的笑，瞬間讓朱依龍失了魂。

好像…

此刻站在不遠處與陳暐東說話的那人，與夢中那個總溫聲軟語說著最喜歡自己的男孩，真的好像…

望著那個男子，朱依龍猛然感到一陣暈眩，腦中飛速掠過許多從前沒能記住的夢境畫面，讓他眼前一黑頓時有些無力招架，只能下意識用雙手抱住腦袋。突然失去支撐的自行車便哐啷倒地，製造出不小的動靜。

這時，帶了兩個孩子到市區採買日用品的楊瑢恰巧回來，見狀忙將車停靠在路邊，下車去查看朱依龍的狀況。

朱依龍已無心去管倒地的自行車或是楊瑢的叫喊了，他咬牙忍住幾欲脫口的呻吟，直感覺自己的腦袋劇烈抽痛得彷彿快炸裂了似的，隨之而來的尖銳耳鳴將他與身旁的喧囂隔絕開，恍惚間，朱依龍甚至懷疑自己是不是快死了。

就在朱依龍終於支撐不住，腳下一軟的瞬間，似乎有好幾個人扯住了他的手臂扶住了他的身子，他顫抖著睜開眼，映入眼簾的正是那張與夢中男孩十分相似的臉龐，而那張臉上，此刻正透著顯而易見的擔憂。

朱依龍伸出手輕碰了下那人嘴角的痣，張開口像是想說些什麼，下一瞬便腦袋一歪徹底失去意識。

「你是朱紅色的小龍，那就叫朱小龍好了！」

他活了一千多年，第一次擁有屬於自己的名字，來自一個笑容可愛性格活潑，彷彿能自體發光產生熱能的人類男孩。

朱小龍很開心，可惜沒辦法用言語傳達給男孩知道，只能小心翼翼地靠近男孩，乖巧順從地輕蹭他的頸側。

每每隔著男孩頸項薄得近乎透明的皮膚感受底下溫熱而有規律的脈動時，他心頭的不安與躁動總能逐漸平穩下來。

能夠與男孩相處的時間加總起來算不上長，卻如同絲線，一絲一縷不知不覺地將他與男孩纏繞捆綁，心與心緊緊貼在一起，同步跳動著。

都市重劃後，不起眼的小河被填平，蓋起了萬丈高樓，抹去了自然生氣。失去河流依託的朱小龍，即使到了雨季也無法再與白雨交流，他看見白雨焦急的四處找尋自己，看見白雨茫然無措的穿梭大樓間輕聲喚著自己的名，看見白雨眼中的期盼逐漸微弱直至熄滅，他卻無法回應，他觸不到白雨、也無法讓白雨看見自己，除了同樣心焦地圍著白雨打轉，別無他法。

從前，在白雨突然看得見自己之前，朱小龍也曾偷偷繞著白雨打轉，那時候，沒人看得見自己，包含白雨。所以朱小龍並不在意自己的喜歡與好奇無法傳遞出去。

初見白雨，是在一個如常的雨季，愛玩水的小龍第一次大著膽子從深山中追著雨雲一路來到城市裡，城市雖然小，建設也不算太先進，卻已然足夠令一條小龍目眩神迷。

此後，小龍便經常溜到市區去，也不會離開小河太遠，就在附近兜兜轉轉，四處看看。

河堤邊來來往往許多人，男女老少皆有，卻只有一個男孩深深吸引了小龍的注意。

男孩看上去最多十來歲，穿著白襯衫撐著透明傘，與同學說說笑笑經過河堤。陰雨綿綿天色灰暗的日子裡，男孩捎來了一小片晴天與兩道彎彎的彩虹，一瞬間勾住了小龍的魂。

此後每日，小龍都盼著男孩上學放學經過河堤的時間，他會繞著男孩打轉，看著男孩與同學說笑、玩耍、打鬧。每回男孩一笑，小龍眼前就會出現閃亮亮的濾鏡特效，那時的他還不懂什麼是「喜歡」，只知道看見男孩會讓自己感到快樂，脹滿心口的喜悅總讓他樂呵呵地繞著男孩直打轉。

天氣放晴時，男孩偶爾也會到河堤邊坐著發呆，或聽音樂或看漫畫，吹著風放鬆。而小龍便會在一旁的草坡上盤成一圈跟著發呆。

那時候的小龍沒想過男孩會有能看見自己的一天，只要能這樣陪著男孩，他就覺得很滿足很開心了。

直到那個雨季，他發現男孩突然看得見自己，而自己也能觸碰到男孩，此後，曾經知足的小龍不再知足，未曾貪戀過的心也回不到從前的平靜了。

他不僅有了名字，也知道了點亮自己世界的男孩叫什麼名字。

隨著與白雨的相處時間逐漸增加，朱小龍清楚明白自己對他的喜愛同樣有增無減。

可惜灰姑娘的華麗禮服與玻璃鞋是有時效的魔法，朱小龍與白雨的相遇也是，雨季一結束，一切回到原來的模樣，白雨看不見朱小龍，朱小龍也碰不到白雨。

看見白雨急哭了，朱小龍卻無法讓他知道自己就在他身邊沒離開，無法幫他擦眼淚，也無法蹭蹭他的臉給予安慰。

除了在一旁乾著急，什麼也做不了。

朱小龍想著，也許是自己離開山裡太久，山神大人生氣了懲罰他，於是便急衝衝地回到山裡去找連名字都懶得幫他取的山神大人討饒。

啥？竟然讓人類給你取名字，你這條小笨龍……沒想到山神聽完整件事後第一個關心的竟是這件事。

朱小龍急切地用意念表達自己的疑問，而山神卻沒骨頭似的靠到一旁的大樹墩上，用手撐著腦袋挑眉。不是本君，本君沒這麼閒。

那是為什麼？

不知道。撇撇嘴，山神烏溜溜的眼睛一轉，勾起嘴角。說起來，你這三個月顧著與人類玩耍，丟著你的小河不管，本君確實應該好好懲罰你才對。

朱小龍聞言立刻露出無辜又可憐的神情。山、山神大人…

山神見狀翻了個白眼。小笨龍，少給本君來這一套！

然，其實懲罰也只是嘴上說說罷了，山神有多疼愛他的小小龍，整座山的生靈包含其他神獸都知道。

偏心！苿嵐山上看管其他河流的神獸內心同時吶喊著。

小笨龍，緣分多寡本來就是註定了的，你也別太執著了。見朱小龍垂著腦袋很是憂傷的模樣，山神忍不住寬慰著。你們若是緣分未盡，興許哪天他便又能再看見你了。

呆了半晌後，朱小龍點點頭，然後無精打采地回到小河流的源頭去，盡一下被他丟下三個月不管的職責。

隔年雨季，朱小龍依然跟著雨雲順著小河回到市區，不敢抱任何希望的他，在河堤邊看見了渾身濕透的白雨後，也不管白雨是否能看見自己，自己又是否能碰觸到白雨，只是順從內心渴望快速地朝白雨飛去。

直到一頭栽進白雨懷裡後，朱小龍揪了一年的心才終於鬆開。

真好，能再次擁抱，真好。

即使知道這份相守是有時效限制的，朱小龍依然很感激也很開心。

而今，小河沒了，自然也不需要守護的神獸了，朱小龍再沒有地方可以去，只能回到深山裡。

無可奈何，一切都是命數，遶是本君也無法干預、逆轉。眉宇間凝著一絲無奈，苿嵐山山神望著眼前的朱紅色小龍輕嘆口氣。即使你守護了那條小河上千年，也還是得接受世間萬物皆有終點這件事。

眼前本就垂頭喪氣的小龍聞言，將頭垂得更低，感覺像是想把自己埋進土裡去，看得山神多少有些不捨。抬起頭來，別這麼無精打采。

小龍聽話的擺正身子，但眼神依然透著哀傷與落寞。

他失去的不只有自己守護了上千年的小小河流，還有能照亮他內心的溫暖陽光。

沉吟半晌，山神望著朱小龍。看在你這一千多年來為那條小小河流的付出，本君能實現你一個心願，只要不傷天害理，你想要什麼本君都會盡力做到。

朱小龍倏地揚起小小的腦袋眨了眨大眼，想起白雨不只說過一次的：「如果你是個人就好了。」

猶豫幾秒，他用神識怯生生給了山神答覆。我想，變成人。

變成人？你的魂靈比人類高等，若變成人，可降了不只一級吶。山神有些詫異的望著朱小龍，難得地蹙起眉頭，緊抿著唇。且你必須捨去原本能活上萬年的壽命，即便此生終了也無法再回來，得同其他生魂一般進入輪迴，如此，你…

我想變成人，我想找到白雨，以人類的姿態。朱小龍毫不猶豫的迎上山神的雙眼。

就算讓你變成人了，你又怎麼保證能找到他？挑起眉，山神試圖勸阻他的小神獸。況且，找到他後，又何如？

小龍怔愣了一會兒，眨了下大眼又迎上山神目光。我、我能找到他的，這一世找不到，我就再等下一世，直到找到他為止，然後，我想讓他知道…

我很喜歡他。

小笨龍，人類的情感不是你想的這麼單純，你喜歡他，他也未必會喜歡你。再說了，等你找到他，他說不定已經結婚生子了，你就是再喜歡他又能怎麼辦呢？

那我就守著他，再等下一次的機會…小龍光是想像就感到窒息難受，卻還是堅定的回答道。

溫柔地望著眼前神情堅定的朱小龍，山神垂眸思索半晌，輕嘆口氣勾起一抹淡笑。也罷，既是命數中註定了的，我也無法改變。

其實山神又何嘗不知朱小龍與白雨的緣分亦是天定？纏繞在小龍身上那絲絲縷縷的牽絆，他都看得見，他只不過是私心捨不得自己可愛的小神獸進入紅塵受苦而已。然而，天命既是如此，也只能鬆手了。

望著無雲的藍天，山神嘴角勾起一抹十分淡的笑。

難怪他不過是個無法逆轉時間亦無法改變生死的小小山神，卻偏偏就認識有能力讓朱小龍破格進入輪迴的人。其實，正如他自己先前勸慰小龍時所言：一切都是註定了的。

好吧，我能實現你這個心願。但你必須答應我…

朱小龍聞言不住擺正了身子認真聽著，山神見狀加深嘴角笑意。答應我，你要好好照顧自己，要快樂、幸福的度過每一生。

山神目光柔和甚至帶點憂傷地伸出手，朱小龍立刻意會，飛上前去像以前那樣在山神手心輕蹭幾下，像在撒嬌似的。方才山神說的話讓朱小龍內心一片柔軟，不捨油然而生。

但他對白雨的思念，還是強過一切。就算山神大人再好，他還是想下山去，找到白雨…

小笨龍，你腦子裡想什麼本君都聽得見…山神眼神死地望著抵著自己手心賣乖的朱小龍。心口不一的小壞蛋！

唉，這大概就是人類父母在兒女長大並找到人生伴侶後，看著不再以自己為天的孩子時會不住出現的孤單感受吧。山神被自己的想法逗樂了，揉揉朱小龍的腦袋哈哈大笑了幾聲。但笑歸笑，該交代的叮囑還是得交代完整。

朱小龍，今夜過後，你不再是本君管轄範圍裡的神獸，你將即刻進入輪迴投胎轉世，而你的魂靈與神識都將變得與一般人類無二致…

頓了一下，山神輕摸摸朱小龍的下巴。

也就是說，往後，身為普通人類的你，也許再也看不見本君了。

朱小龍渾身僵了一下，琥珀色大眼頃刻盈滿淚水。這一刻，他才終於理解了為何山神大人方才的神色中略帶憂傷，後退了一點，朱小龍低下頭畢恭畢敬地對山神行了個禮，感謝山神大人這一千多年來的照拂與關懷。

不必太傷心，小龍，任何緣分都有走到盡頭的一天，這是你必須從現在開始就有所認知的事。看著陪伴了自己上千年的小小神獸，山神不住殷殷叮囑著。記著，凡事別太執著，永遠都要當個善良的人。

願你有，明亮燦爛，迎光前行的一生。

是夜，苿嵐山的山神大人倚靠著山頂奇岩，望著銀盤似的滿月沉思，冷色調的光撒在岩石與松木上，透著一絲蕭索冷然，空氣彷彿凝結了似的，直到一抹墨藍色身影自後籠罩住一身素色衣衫的山神大人，周遭空氣才開始旋轉流動。

真的不能讓我的小龍命好一點嗎？閉上眼，山神放鬆身子往後靠，身後的人收緊環住他的手臂，貼在山神頰邊，輕搖了搖頭。

讓小龍進入人類的輪迴本就破壞規矩，他的天生命格不可能太好。非常緩慢地將意念傳達過去，身著墨藍色衣袍的人抬手輕貼著山神的臉，安撫地摸了摸。但我會盡我所能為他安排貴人相助，至少，讓他平安健康長大…

那便行了…山神勾起嘴角，嘆息似的吐了口氣。平安健康便好…

抬眼所見是一片月明星稀的夜，低頭盡是繞不開的緣與結。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實一開始寫這篇時，是打算讓朱小龍直接變成跟白雨年紀相仿的人類，然後兩人相愛，黑皮ENDING  
> 但後面寫著寫著，就不受我控制惹…
> 
> 於是，可能還要再拖個幾章…


	4. Chapter 4

11.

純白的牆面與消毒水的氣味揉合成一種醫院獨有的冰冷氛圍。加上儀器運作時產生的單調聲響，無一不讓進入這個空間的人感覺到一絲窒悶難受。

此刻的白雨，雖然不至於感到難受，但不遠處醫生與護士走動交談的聲音明明不大，卻也足以他焦燥到無法靜下心來。

但這種對環境產生的感受，多數時候還是取決於當下心境。

他想，也許這個焦燥的心情，與此刻躺在病床上的男孩有關，不自覺地咬著下唇摳弄手指甲，白雨望著男孩發呆。

腦中自動回想著稍早的狀況。

由於事發突然，陳暐東向楊瑢借了車便與白雨兩人一起送朱依龍到醫院去，而楊瑢則留在育幼院等待消息，並讓孩子們將倒在一旁的自行車牽回去。

到了急診室，陳暐東忙著幫朱依龍跑掛號流程，替他打電話向餐廳請假，白雨不知道自己能做什麼，只好寸步不離守在朱依龍身旁，直到醫生與護理人員過來為他做檢查。

檢查結果除了有些虛弱與過度勞累外，基本上沒什麼大問題。醫生用與他的表情一般空白的語調對白雨及陳暐東說道：「這孩子身體素質其實不錯，讓他睡，睡飽了就沒事了。」

於是朱依龍便在急診室的病床上沉睡著，由白雨坐在一旁照看。

男孩沉睡的面容看上去十分乖巧，長而濃密的羽睫小扇子似的在臉上投下一片淡淡的影子，上薄下豐滿的唇此時雖然透著不健康的蒼白與乾燥，卻也不損其形狀的優美。

男孩擁有一張乾淨秀氣討人喜歡的臉蛋。

但白雨不是因為男孩出眾的外貌而對著他發呆，白雨雖然自認是個顏控，卻還沒有變態到垂涎一個病弱少年的地步。

會不住將視線流連於男孩臉龐，是因為胸口升騰而起的莫名熟悉感，剛才已經從陳暐東那裡得知，眼前的男孩確實就是自己十多年前見過的那個漂亮小小孩兒，可白雨非常清楚那股縈繞在自己胸口的感受，並非見過一、兩次面，看過幾張照片與幾段視頻就能產生的，那是一種兩人曾經十分親暱、密切的熟悉感。

「小龍…」白雨微蹙眉，輕聲喃喃：「朱…依龍？」

不知道朱依龍何時會醒，辦完手續的陳暐東回來後，看時間差不多到飯點了，不好意思讓白雨跟著他們在這裡瞎坐，便想先送白雨回育幼院取車，但白雨拒絕了。

嘴上說著：「都跟著來了就別來回奔波，費勁兒。」實則是想多待在朱依龍身邊一會兒，看看能否釐清自己內心的想法。

於是兩人討論了一下，決定由白雨照看朱依龍，陳暐東到附近去買點食物回來，也好讓朱依龍醒來後可以吃點東西補充體力。

陳暐東離開後，白雨傳了訊息跟原本約了下午見面的朋友改期，然後繼續盯著床上的男孩發呆。

這些年來，透過陳暐東，白雨算是知道不少朱依龍成長過程的大小事，包含學校成績、身高體重這種平常只有父母才會關心的細節。

白雨每回看著陳暐東事無巨細的報告朱依龍的生活點滴，都感覺自己像是多了個兒子似的。

朱依龍的成長過程沒什麼特別的，生性內向安靜的他是個讓人放心的孩子，小學快升初中那段時期也曾調皮過一陣子，但時間非常短，短到陳暐東準備好的規勸都來不及說出口，他就又恢復原來乖巧安靜的模樣。

也不知道為什麼，這孩子總透著一種特別成熟的氣質，他似乎很早就對自己的狀況有一定程度的認知，知道自己不能放肆的玩，也不能放縱自己偷懶。就是到了叛逆期，最多也只是跟兩位老師頂嘴幾句。

在白雨眼中，朱依龍的乖巧認命，都讓他更心疼這個孩子。

不過朱依龍算普通的成長過程裡，還是有幾件讓白雨印象深刻的趣事，每每想起來總是不住嘴角上揚，例如：唸初中時，頭一次有女孩子給朱依龍寫情書，不知道該怎麼辦的他，只好把情書帶回育幼院問陳暐東意見，陳暐東要他自己想清楚是否喜歡對方，叮囑他需懷抱慎重的心態面對別人付出的感情，認真給予回覆。

沒想到朱依龍聽完點點頭回房間後，竟然真摯誠懇地寫了一封三張信紙的拒絕信給那個女孩，搞得人家收到回信時驚喜萬分，讀完卻淚流滿面地跑開，也不知道是被感動的還是氣的。

還有一次是在朱依龍高一下學期時，學校校慶需要各班準備表演，愛耍帥的男同學們選了韓團舞蹈當作演出項目，也不管朱依龍如何拼命解釋自己不擅長跳舞，還是因為外貌出眾身高足夠而被強制參與。最後，在舞台上總是慢人一拍還踩到隔壁同學腳的朱依龍，隔年終於得到特赦不必再上台跳舞。

只不過，經過那次演出，他要寫的拒絕信莫名奇妙多了不少…

白雨聽聞此事時，好奇地向陳暐東要了張朱依龍當時的近照瞧瞧，想看看他究竟有什麼魅力，能在錯誤百出的舞台過後還吸引一大票粉絲。

陳暐東傳過來的照片裡，穿著白色制服的朱依龍笑容靦腆地站在最角落，若只看外貌，確實是素淨清爽濃眉大眼的標準帥哥長相，但也不至於讓萬千少女為之傾倒啊。

直到白雨看了陳暐東一同發過來的一段短視頻後，他終於理解朱依龍的魅力為何了。

視頻內容正是校慶當天的演出舞台，單看朱依龍的外貌，在他們班裡頭若說是第二，恐怕沒人敢自稱第一，然而過分耀眼的外貌反而讓他不協調的動作與反應顯得更加醒目。

但朱依龍全程神情認真，雖然也看得出他很是緊張也有些不知所措ーー特別是踩了身旁同學一腳後ーー但他依然努力跟上大家的節奏，該笑的時候也會盡力擠出笑來，直到最後的Ending Pose，他才像是鬆了口氣般露出燦爛笑容。

大概就是最後這個笑容與帥氣的收尾動作擊中了那些少女的心吧！一舉把前面的所有紕漏都變成透著傻氣的可愛了。

望著男孩寧靜的睡顏，回想起這些趣事的白雨不住笑了出來。現在想想，那段視頻自己好像看了差不多有十次吧！為什麼會忍不住重複看，除了覺得逗趣外，怕也是因為這個孩子實在太可愛了。

難道叫小龍的，都是這麼萌的嗎？

12.

身體很沉，意識卻在睜眼前就清醒了，朱依龍皺了皺眉緩緩睜開眼，眼前是米色的輕鋼架天花板，不是他熟悉的白色油漆水泥牆。

堪堪回想起暈倒前的畫面後，朱依龍原本還有些渾沌的腦袋瞬間清明，他瞪大雙眼環視四周，目光轉了一圈回到床邊，才發現白雨居然趴在他床沿打瞌睡，頓時，朱依龍的心跳無法抑制地加快。

按理來說，對朱依龍而言，白雨應該是個再陌生不過的人，但此刻的朱依龍望著白雨的側臉，心口卻滿是久別重逢的複雜情緒。

昏迷期間他做了個夢，一個把他此前所有破碎的夢境片段全部串連在一起的，很長很長卻萬分真實的夢。

他找回了屬於朱小龍的記憶，也找回了曾經照耀他世界的陽光。

「白…雨…」輕聲開口，朱依龍眼眶與鼻頭漸漸紅了。

一直以來，只要轉醒就會瞬間遺忘的名字，此時跟隨朱小龍的記憶一起停留在他腦海裡了。

怎麼會忘記？怎麼能忘記！

「我終於…終於找到你了…」緩慢而小心地坐起身，朱依龍伸出沒掛點滴的那隻手，隔著幾毫釐的距離描摹著白雨的輪廓，細聲喃喃著。他不敢吵醒白雨也不敢打破眼下的寧靜，深怕眼前的人不過又是自己的一場美夢，轉眼又會消逝無蹤。

才從一場大夢中醒來的他，腦中屬於朱依龍的記憶與屬於朱小龍的記憶逐漸混在一起，讓朱依龍感覺自己好像活了好幾輩子似的。而這好幾輩子裡，他即使不記得了，潛意識卻依然想念、渴望眼前的人。

就像電腦重啟後需要一點時間跑程序，朱依龍一直盯著白雨瞧，直到原本亂哄哄的大腦逐漸理出頭緒。

既然又遇見，就表示他與白雨的緣分還未盡。既然能想起，就表示這是上天給自己的恩惠。而這一次，他不是話也不能說，什麼都做不了的朱小龍了。

那他有沒有機會，能用不同的身份留在白雨身邊？

此時，去買午餐的陳暐東回來了，朱依龍趕緊低頭收起自己的目光。

「醒啦？現在感覺如何？」陳暐東將手中的塑料袋放到一旁櫃子上，關切道。

朱依龍趕緊抬手做了個噤聲的手勢，但白雨還是被吵醒了，他睜開眼愣了一秒後，快速坐正身子揉著眼睛語帶抱歉地輕聲說：「唔…不好意思，我竟然睡著了…」

望著白雨略顯稚氣的動作，朱依龍不自覺露出溫柔的笑。從前睡在一張床上，每天早晨都能看見白雨剛剛轉醒時睡眼惺忪、毫無防備的呆萌模樣，好懷念啊…

「白同學，要不我先送你回去休息吧！」陳暐東見白雨都累到睡著了便提議道：「既然小龍已經醒了，接下來我一個人照顧他就好。」

什麼！

朱依龍立刻抬頭想說不，但僅存的理智讓他抿著嘴什麼都沒說，畢竟在白雨與陳暐東眼中，自己應該完全不認識白雨才對，此時用任何理由留白雨下來都很奇怪。

幸好白雨笑著搖搖頭拒絕了：「沒事沒事，可能是昨晚夢太多沒睡好而已，剛剛睡了那一下，現在精神多了。」

其實也不能說沒睡好，畢竟昨晚的夢裡都是朱小龍，醒來後雖然累，白雨的心卻是飽滿溫暖的。

「那好吧，就拜託白同學再多陪我們一下了。」陳暐東點點頭笑著說，接著轉頭對朱依龍介紹道：「小龍，這位是白雨哥哥，你小時候最喜歡的那只恐龍娃娃，就是你白雨哥哥給的。」

由於白雨的堅持，陳暐東先前始終沒告訴朱依龍，在他每年生日與逢年過節時都會捎來小禮物的神秘大哥哥是誰。

在白雨眼中，自己的付出對維持那個小小孩兒的生活而言，實在微不足道，沒有特別告知自己身份的必要。

且最初幾年，剛到S市工作的他沒辦法給予太多，便只能在小小孩生日時寄個小禮物過去。一直到工作五年後，白雨的生活與經濟逐漸穩定了，逢年過節他才開始給漸漸長大的小小孩寄更實用的文具或生活用品，過年甚至還託陳暐東包紅包給他。

朱依龍的第一台遊戲機，是白雨送的；第一部手機，也是白雨送的。

即便只有那一面之緣，白雨還是惦記了那個孩子十多年。說不清楚自己這麼做的原因，真要說，大概是他感覺那小小孩兒與自己很投緣吧！

不過他為善不欲人知的舉動，反而成了朱依龍困惑了十多年的疑問，他甚至懷疑過陳暐東口中「善良帥氣的大哥哥」是不是不方便與自己相認的親人，或者，根本就沒有這個人的存在，是陳暐東怕自己不接受禮物而捏造的。

但他萬萬沒想到，那個彷彿長腿叔叔般神秘地照顧自己十多年的人居然就是白雨，聽見陳暐東的話，朱依龍咬著唇，千頭萬緒湧上心頭，一時間說不出話來。

原來他的陽光，從來沒有遠離他。在自己不知道的時候，始終溫暖照耀著他。

朱依龍低下頭深吸了口氣平穩自己的情緒，琥珀色的雙眼泛著水光，他用力眨了眨眼，才揚起一抹淺淺的笑抬頭向白雨道謝：「白大哥…謝謝你…真的…」

那抹淺笑雖然淡而輕，卻緊緊揪住了白雨的心，讓他有一瞬的愣神。

如果他的朱小龍變成人，應該也是這樣一個明眸皓齒又水靈靈的可愛孩子吧！白雨腦中閃過這個念頭，心下不由得對這個孩子產生了更多好感。

「沒什麼，就是一只娃娃而已。」白雨好歹是個有歷練的成年人了，愣神不過眨眼間的事，他很快整理好思緒後勾起親切的笑打趣說道：「你叫我白叔吧！白大哥都把你自己叫老了。」

但朱依龍並不打算改口，只是垂眸靦腆微笑。

陳暐東見氣氛如此溫馨，也覺得挺好。抿嘴慈祥地笑著看了一會兒，才趕緊招呼他倆一起吃東西。

對朱依龍而言，急診室可能跟旅店差不了多少，只差不能洗個澡。因為他這一覺醒來，絲毫沒有過度疲勞、體力透支後的虛弱，陳暐東給他買了白粥，蓋子都還來不及揭開，就見朱依龍自己伸手拿了顆包子一口咬下，發現是高麗菜餡兒後，還微微皺眉。

陳暐東是看著朱依龍長大的，一瞧見他的表情就知道他咬下前預期那是顆肉包子，現實與期待有了落差，失望就凝在眉間，看得陳暐東不住搖頭笑了出來。

笑了會兒，陳暐東才想起要教訓一下這個不懂愛惜自己身體的孩子，於是放下手中的粥，站正身子唸了朱依龍幾句。言談中提到朱依龍即將搬出育幼院的事，便問朱依龍是不是為了多賺錢，不顧他與楊老師的叮囑，偷偷跑去兼職晨間理貨員的工作。

「沒有…」嘴裡塞著一大口菜包子的朱依龍小聲回答著，倉鼠似鼓鼓囊囊的雙頰讓他看上去加倍無辜。

他自覺身體狀況很正常，今天早上送牛奶的工作雖然拖得晚了些，但問題不在自己，是小主管見他送得快又確實，臨時幫他多加了幾家客戶的緣故。

可以說，一直到在斜坡上見到白雨以前，他都覺得自己精神飽滿、精力充沛，接著去餐廳上班完全沒問題。

「沒有的話怎麼會過勞暈厥？不行，那我看你早上還是別去送牛奶了，不能為了存生活費把身體搞壞，到時候就算花再多錢也換不回健康的身體。」陳暐東像個老父親般擔憂地說道：「如果你是擔心租房押金或生活費，我跟楊老師能想想辦法…」

「不行，陳老師，你與楊老師已經幫我很多了，我、我自己能解決的。」朱依龍吞下包子後急急打斷陳暐東的話。「我真的沒問題的，早上的工其實…」

「你看看你，都躺在這兒打點滴了還說沒問題，你們這些孩子常常仗著自己年輕，覺不好好睡、飯也不好好吃，不愛惜身體，等年紀稍大了你就知道。」即使朱依龍不像其他同齡青少年，都是為了玩遊戲而不睡覺，為了存錢買奢侈品而不吃飯或亂吃，但為了讓朱依龍理解到事情的嚴重性，陳暐東依然板起臉孔略顯嚴厲的念叨著，還試圖拉白雨站隊：「白同學，你說是吧？」

「呃，對、對啊，還是應該多注意自己身體的…」突然被cue到的白雨趕緊點頭附和道，但心頭卻有些怪異的感覺。

即使知道陳暐東教訓的沒錯，但聽見他唸朱依龍，白雨卻有種自己家的孩子被指責的微妙不悅感。

莫名奇妙。

「陳老師…」朱依龍還想為自己爭取一下，但陳暐東態度十分堅定：「好了，別說了，晚點就打給你主管辭了工作吧！」

知道陳暐東是為了自己好，朱依龍沒繼續堅持。但一旁的白雨瞥見他低下頭眉頭微蹙緊抿著嘴的表情，不知為何總覺得朱依龍肯定不會乖乖去辭。

為什麼這麼覺得？不知道啊！就是一種直覺，跟剛剛的微妙不悅一樣來得莫名奇妙。

見朱依龍乖順的咬著包子，本就是擔憂才口氣嚴厲的陳暐東臉色稍霽，又問起朱依龍是否已經找好住處。

「有在看了…」

「看得如何？」

「還沒看見合適的…」

「是租金問題？」

「也不全是…」

「那是沒看見喜歡的？」

「昂。」

白雨對兩人的對話模式感到有趣，陳暐東顯然很習慣朱依龍這種問一句答一句的說話方式，耐心十足地關切著。

惜字如金的男孩看不太出情緒，似乎對這件事既不困擾也不擔心。

唯獨在陳暐東提到他確定搬出育幼院的日期時，眼神中露出一絲茫然無措。捕捉到這一分情緒的白雨，不禁感到有些心疼。

除了育幼院的老師外，朱依龍幾乎可以說是毫無依靠。當初白雨要搬去S市工作時，除了因為是在那兒唸的大學與實習，還多少抱持著跨出舒適圈，離開避風港，帶著一身膽，出去闖一闖的心態，畢竟家庭完整，童年可謂過得幸福美滿的白雨，擁有家庭的支持與父母的關愛，他有底氣出去闖蕩，也深知就算失敗了，最差他還有個家能回。

相較之下，朱依龍要搬離育幼院，卻是迫於現實的無奈。雖然育幼院還是在那裡不會消失，但未來仍會有更多需要幫助的孩子進到育幼院，朱依龍一旦搬離，就再也回不去了。

白宇實在無法想像此時的朱依龍內心有多不安。他還只是個剛剛成年的孩子啊。

咬著下唇，白雨腦中思考著某個可能性。

「現在房子確實不好找，還得找你學校附近的，租金不能太貴，但環境也不能太差…」抓抓腦袋，陳暐東掏出手機道：「這…要不我問問在做房仲業務的朋友吧！讓他幫你一起看看…」

「那啥…」一直在一旁沉默嗑包子的白雨，突然舉手開口：「陳老師，我記得你說過，朱同學唸的學校是X市美術學院？」

「是啊！這個暑假過後，依龍就是本市第一美術學院的大一新鮮人了。」滿眼和藹地笑著，陳暐東帶點驕傲地回答道。

「那，如果朱同學還沒找到地方住，不如先暫時搬到我家來？」

方才心頭冒出這個想法時，白雨自己都感到有點訝異。畢竟了解白雨的人都知道，他只有在熟人面前以及某些必要時候，會表現得較為熱情些，骨子裡其實還是偏屬慢熱型。

眼前的男孩雖不是完全陌生的人，但一直以來他也不過是透過陳暐東轉述，片面瞭解朱依龍的部分狀況，認真說，白雨對他本人根本算不上熟悉。

但不知為何，白雨就是無法放著這個孩子不管。

「這樣…會不會太麻煩你了…」聽見白雨的提議時朱依龍眼中閃過毫無掩藏的驚喜，但嘴巴上還是得客套兩句。

「不會，一點也不麻煩！」沒注意到朱依龍那一閃而過的喜悅，白雨像是怕他婉拒似的趕緊介紹著：「我老家離美術學院只有十五分鐘車程，就是搭公交也方便，巷子走出去就有一個站牌，有好幾班車能到美術學院，如何？」

「那、房租…」

「房租啊…嗯…看在我跟陳老師的交情上，給你打個五折吧！」白雨半開玩笑的說道，但其實他根本不打算收朱依龍房租。

陳暐東像是知道白雨的盤算，忙說：「白同學，房租還是要照行情收的，水電也得幫忙分攤。」

朱依龍聞言在一旁猛點頭，白雨見兩人堅持，便也沒多說什麼，於是三人大概討論了一下各項細節，事情就這樣定下了。

白小雨回鄉第二週，撿到一個可愛小室友。真是可喜可賀，可口可樂。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來真的只想寫篇小短篇…
> 
> 但是看了看後面的大綱…  
> 好像…還有很多必須交代的…。


End file.
